Hagane no Neko
by Reijou
Summary: [Yaoi][RoyEd] Edward jumps into a middle of a transmutation, and is transformed into a 'human cat'. Al is at Resembool, and Ed has to stay in hiding. Roy has to take him in. [COMPLETE]
1. Friday

**Hagane no Neko**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I own any of it's characters. BUT I do own a T-Shirt, two DVDs, and a game from it. Wanna see?

**Summary**: Edward jumps into a middle of a transmutation, and is transformed into a 'human cat'. Al is at Resembool, and Ed has to stay in hiding. Roy has to take him in. RoyEd

Inspired from a doujinshi where Ed is a bean, and Roy takes him in, and yeah. The site I read it from is http/www.hagaren.de

**Transmutation One**

**Friday: Neko-Chan**

"Good-bye, Brother! I'll see you in two weeks!" Al yelled in his metallic voice on the train. He waved, as his older brother waved back.

"See you, Al!" Ed called. The train slowly moved away, and then it went faster. Finally, it was out of sight. The teen sighed and then walked back to headquarters.

"Another mission?" Ed asked calmly, crossing his arms. Roy sat at his desk, hands folded on the flat surface, with that smirk of his.

"Yes. There is a mad man who is performing dangerous alchemy on people." the colonel said. "he's on the loose, and we already informed that civilians go and stay inside until he is arrested." The younger alchemist stayed silent. And alchemist using alchemy for bad. Using it to hurt people. Roy sat up.

"Besides that, you seem really calm today, Fullmetal. Did something happen?" he asked.

"No, Sir, my brother has just left for Resembool. I'm just thinking about him, that's all." Ed answered.

"Well, you really should focus more on the mission." the colonel stood. "the man's address is on this sheet." he handed the blond a piece of paper. "be careful. You don't know what he's going to do." Roy sat back down. "you are dismissed."

Ed stared at the address as he walked down the side of the street. He figured he was going the right way, since the numbers on the houses were getting nearer to the one on the paper. Plus, he saw he was on the right road.

The teen came to a house that was a very dull grey. The grass was dead and weeds had sprung up. It was strange, that the rest of the houses were lively, while this one looked like it was haunted. Edward looked at the address, and saw it matched the house.

"Well, Mr. Mad-Man, it's time for you to give up to the military." he said to himself as he walked up to the door. He knocked a few times and waited. No one answered. Ed messed with the door knob, and found it unlocked. He opened it, and walked inside.

The inside of the house was much more worse than on the outside. There were broken floor boards, cob webs, roaches, and the smell of dust. Ed browsed around downstairs, and saw no one. He made his way upstaires.

The staires creaked as Ed walked up. He tried his best not to make any noise, but found that impossible. He made it to the top, after making a hole in one of the steps, and took a deep breath. There was a hallway in front of him, that led to a door.

Edward walked up to it, and got it opened. He heard the familiar sound of transmutation, and grinned. He found the guy he was looking for. He ran into the room, and saw a very scrawny man, who looked like he hadn't shaved or bathed in weeks. His shaggy light brown hair covered the top half of his eyes. He was leaning over a glowing transmutation circle, one that Ed hadn't seen in real life, just in books he had read. A cat was sitting on it, not noticing what was going on. The man looked up in surprise when his inexpected visitor barge in. His eyes widened.

"Hold it!" Edward yelled, running towards him. The teen tripped on a loose floor board, and landed smack dab into the middle of the transmutation circle. There was no way to stop it now, as the man had been shocked by the boy, and did what his mind told him to. There was a sudden gust of wind, like a mini typhoon, and papers and dust flew everywhere. The gold light from the transmutation circle changed into a frightening darker color. The mad man was knocked onto his back.

The wind died down, and the light faded. Footsteps were heard charging up the steps. It seemed that Roy's men had followed Ed there.

Riza, Havoc, and Armstrong barged into the room, fully armed and ready to shoot anyone who got in their way.

"Freeze!" Riza yelled to the man who was ready to run away.

"Uh, Lieutenant? Major? Come look at this. . ." Havoc said. The other two officers walked over to the transmutation circle. They saw a short, human cat-like creature laying on it. It had Edward's hair, and clothing, and automail, but he had cat ears, a tail, and three long whiskers on both sides of his face. The teen opened his eyes, thinking about why he could smell a lot better than he could before. The three officers looking at him saw his eyes more like a cat's. Ed got up and rubbed his head, noticing the cat ears. He looked up.

"Um. . .Ed? Is that you?" Armstrong asked.

"Of course it's me! Who do you think I am?" Riza scratched the back of the boy's cat ears, who suddenly let out a long purr.

Roy stared. And stared. And stared. Was it just him, or did Fullmetal look unbelievably adorable? His cute li'l ears, his kitty tail, the small purring sounds he was making. It made the colonel just want to hug him. And Fullmetal just looked like he was lovable. Unless he also had fangs and claws.

"So. . .what happened?" Roy asked Riza. The lieutenant sighed.

"Sir, where is your head? I told you what had happened at least seven times." she crossed her arms.

"Sorry! Sorry! I'll pay more attention this time." Roy sat up on his chair. Riza explained to him about what had happened at the criminal's home, how Ed transformed into what he is. After Riza finished, Roy stood.

"We can't let anyone know about this." he said. "we need to put Fullmetal into hiding until we can find a way to turn him back to normal."

"Well. . ." Havoc said. "we know pets aren't allowed in the dorms."

"I already have a dog to take care of." Riza explained. "I don't want anymore fur in the place than I already do." Everyone was silent. Who would be able to take care of Edward without worrying about more fur in the place, or getting in trouble with the people in charge of the dorms? They all thought a minute.

"Sir, what about you?" Fury asked, looking over to Roy.

"Erm, me?" the raven haired man jumped a bit.

"Yeah, you don't live in the dorms, and you don't have anything else to do at home." Havoc took the cigarette from his mouth. Roy glanced over to Ed, who lay on the couch, cuddled up like a cat. If he said no, then he wouldn't be able to secretly hug the cute li'l. . . alchemist. If he said yes, then. . .yeah.

"Fine." Roy sighed.

"AAAWWW!" Edward whined in the back seat. Roy sat next to him, staring out the window, not listening. "why do I have to live with Baka Taisa?"

"He's the only one available to take care of you, Chief." Havoc answered, driving the car. "besides, he'll probably be out on a date with a girl or something, and you'll be free to tear up his house!"

"HAVOC." Roy said in a dangerous tone. Havoc yipped and stayed silent.

They drove up to a mansion, and Roy got out.

"THIS is where you LIVE?" Ed gasped.

"Yeah, so?" Roy said boredly, as if it were nothing special.

"B-but it's a MANSION! And your just ONE person!" the cat boy squeaked.

"Not with you running around." the colonel let Havoc drive away, and they both walked inside. The floor was was all a white carpet, and there were a few stairecases leading upstaires. Edward gaped at the greatness of the rooms. Roy walked up one of the stairs without talking, and the younger alchemist decided it would be fun to follow him. So he did.

Ed crawled up the stairs on all fours. He got to the top, and saw several doors.

_Where did that Baka Taisa run off to?_ he thought to himself. One of the doors opened, and Roy came out holding some clothing in his hands.

"Here, Full Neko." he said with a smirk. He handed the boy the clothing.

"Thanks, Col. . .FULL NEKO?" the teen let out several screeches, and finally took the cothes.

"You can change in the bathroom." Roy pointed to a room. "I'll call for take-out, Full Neko." Ed walked into the bathroom, and there was a silence.

"STOP CALLING ME FULL NEKO!"

Edward sat on the couch, in pajamas with chibi cats that fit his size. Roy sat on the opposite couch, reading the evening paper. The younger alchemist didn't notice the colonel glancing over to him several times, holding back the urge to hug him.

There was one thing that Roy never let out into the public. He loved fluffy/cute animals/things. Really.

The doorbell rang, and Roy got up to answer it. The smell of Chinese filled the air, and the colonel walked back inside with a few packages.

"It's dinner time, Full Neko." he said calmly, before walking into the kitchen. Edward twitched, and let out a groan of defeat. Mustang was never going to stop calling him that.

_Yeah. Well. . .review. Just don't flame me. If you do, you're just wasting your time. If you don't flame and nicely review, free cookies go to all of you! (Whoa. I rhymed again)_


	2. Saturday

**Hagane no Neko**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I own any of it's characters.

**Summary**: Edward jumps into a middle of a transmutation, and is transformed into a 'human cat'. Al is at Resembool, and Ed has to stay in hiding. Roy has to take him in. RoyEd

**Last Chapter**: Edward barges into the home of a mad man alchemist during the middle of a transmutation. The alchemist was transmuting on a cat, but our dear Fullmetal falls on the circle, and transforms into a human-cat! He has to live with a certain Colonel to stay out of danger, and also earns the new nickname 'Full Neko.'

**NOTE**: No, Ed's skin is not covered in fur. Only his tail and cat ears. There. Oh, and I also know how Ed is going to change back, but you'll have to read that when I update more.

**Transmutation Two**

**Saturday: Living With the Taisa**

Edward yawned aloud, and stretched until his muscles got comfortable. He scratched the side of his face, and turned over in sleep. He felt someone's arm drape over his waist, and someone softly breathing in his face. The alchemist opened an eye, and saw something black and soft-looking. He opened both eyes, and saw a face, eyes closed.

The teen jumped, suddenly remembering that he had to stay at the colonel's 'house' to stay out of danger.

Ed was too deep in thought not to notice a hand reaching out behind the top of his head, and caressing his cat ears. The alchemist purred.

"Good morning, Full Neko." Roy mumbled, snuggling his nose into Edward's hair. "you're so soft. . ." Ed turned a bright shade of red, noticing that the colonel was still half-asleep. Once again, Roy started to pet his neko ears.

"T-Taisa! That's enough, okay?" the blond said, managing to shove the man away. The colonel grumbled, and turned over on the bed.

"It's not my fault I love cute, snuggly thi. . ." wait. He needed to reword that. _Cute? _Did he just say _cute_ to Fullmetal? Fullmetal was NOT supposed to hear that!

Roy sighed, and sat up in the bed. He scratched the back of his head as he got up, and got ready to walk out of the room.

"Today's Saturday, right?" the colonel asked himself, only loud enough for Ed to hear. He sighed again. "usually, I would go out to eat because I hate cooking." he looked over to the neko boy. "what about you? Can you cook?" The blond shook his head. The bell suddenly rang. Who was brave anough to come over this early in the morning?

Roy looked at his clock, to see that it wasn't the time he thought it would be. It was nine o'clock.

The man rushed out of the room and down the stairs; Ed held back a laugh, seeing how funny it looked when the colonel was tripping on his own feet.

Roy opened the door, blue pajamas with little clouds and all. Riza was at the door, with some groceries.

"Good morning, Mustang-Taisa." she said, walking into the mansion without waiting. "I know you are horrible at cooking, and I do not want Major Elric to die of food poisoning, so I decided to come over and cook." Roy grumbled, and walked back upstairs to get changed. He made Ed wait outside, so the young neko boy decided to check out what was going on in the kitchen.

"Oh, good morning, Lieutenant!" he greeted, when he saw Riza at the stove.

"Please, we aren't at the office." the woman put on a kind smile. "just call me Riza." The boy blinked.

"Well, then! Just call me whatever you please!" he said with a happy grin.

"All right. I'm almost finished. Call the colonel for me, would you, Neko-Chan?" Riza asked.

"All right! I'm on it!" Edward dashed out of the room, and suddenly stopped. "Neko-Chan?"

"Thanks for the breakfast, Riza!" Edward waved after they had all finished eating. Riza waved back at him, before walking off. Roy sat in the living room, drinking his coffee, and reading the newspaper.

_A few minutes later. . ._

Edward paced around the room; his tail swishing in the air. He felt restless. He wanted to do something.

"Hey, Baka Taisa!" he called over to Roy, who didn't look like he was doing anything at all. The man looked up. "I'm bored. Don't we have anything good to do around here?"

"Well. . ." the raven haired man put his hand to his chin. "first of all, all of the alchemy books I have are surely ones you have read, since there are also copies of them in the library. My magazines are too inappropriate for you. The television hasn't even been invented yet. I doubt you would even want to look at the pictures of Elicia that Hughes forced me to borrow. . ." he went through all of the options that he thought of. Then, an idea came to his mind.

"Stay here for a second." Roy got up from the couch, and walked upstairs to the bedroom. Ed waited.

After a while, Roy came back with something pink in his hands. Something pink, and soft.

"Eh. . .what's that?" Ed asked.

"A yarn ball." the colonel answered, tossing it up and down. He threw it over to the blond, who caught it, and then eyed it.

"What do you think I am? A cat?" he snapped. Roy sat back down on the couch and picked up the newspaper.

"Exactly, Full Neko." the man licked his thumb and turned the page.

_A few minutes later. . ._

Something smacked the back of his head. Roy winced, and looked at the ground, where the yarn ball lay. He glared over to Ed's direction, the neko boy looking around while whistling, pretending he didn't do anything wrong.

"What?" the teen asked when Roy would look away. He set the morning paper down, and got up. He walked over to Ed, and placed a hand on his head.

"Eh, Taisa?" the blond asked in confusion. "wh-what are you doing?" he twitched when Roy put a hand on both of Ed's cat ears.

"Punishing you." the raven haired man answered with a smirk. He always wanted to do this.

The man started to caress the soft fur, making Edward purr. Roy smirked even more, once he saw the boy had let his guard down.

"You. . .aah. . .call this. . .uuuhhh. . .punish. . .ment?" the teen asked with his eyes closed.

"No, but I think I would call _this_ punishment." Roy quickly grabbed the boy and hugged him, freaking Edward out. The raven haired man's smirk suddenly transformed into a smile.

"You're so SOFT and WARM!" he squealed.

"T-TAISAAAAAA?" Edward twitched with his mouth hanging open. The man wasn't kidding when he liked cute and snuggly things. The boy lost his balance, and fell back, taking Roy along with him.

A few seconds after that, they found themselves in an _awkward_ position.

"T-T-Tai. . .sa?" Ed asked, trying to get the heavier body off of him. Roy didn't move.

"What, Ed?" he asked. The younger alchemist blushed. The colonel had just called him by his first name. Not only that, but a shorter version of it! INCREDIBLE!

"Would you PLEASE get off. . . my tail is getting squished. . ."

"Nonsense, Edward." Roy looked up to him, with a smirk. "it's right here." he played with the furry tail that was laying beside the boy (not that it was chopped off or anything).

"At least stop DOING that. . ." Ed sighed. What did he do to deserve this?

Well, besides launching a ball of yarn at the back of Mustang's head.

"Taisa. . ." the blond said. ". . .I'll do anything just to get you off. . ."

"Equivalent Trade, huh?" Roy said, with a strange tone in his voice.

_Oh. . .shit. . ._ Ed thought. He figured that was the wrong thing to say. He used all of his strength to shove the older man off of him, and jumped up to run away. Roy grabbed the teen by the legs, who fell to the floor face first. He felt the raven haired man crawl up on top of him on his back

"You'd do anything. . .huh?" he asked. Someone suddenly barged into the house.

"Hey, Roy! I heard that Edward had. . .oh my. . ." Ed and Roy looked back at the door, and saw Hughes with a smirk.

"Lieutenant Colonel! It's not what you think!" Ed squeaked.

"Oh, I knew you two would confess your feelings sooner or later!" the man with the glasses nodded to himself. "don't worry, I won't tell." before he walked outside and slammed the door, he added, "HAVE FUN, YOU TWO!.!.!" followed by a laugh of someone who had gone completely insane.

"How many times have I told that man to knock before coming in?" Roy growled. He looked over to a blushing neko Ed, sighed, and stood up.

"Come on," he helped the teen stand. He pat the boy on the head behind the ears, and walked over to the couch to read the paper.

Edward decided to take a nap, so he walked upstairs into the bedroom, where he curled up on the bed like a cat, and fell asleep.

_MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I just HAD to do that! FEEL THE WRATH OF WANTING TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT! FEEL THE SUPREME POWAAAAAAAA! (in short, I'm saying Review)_

_And also, don't expect to wait long for me to update, because right now, I have up to Chapter five written. (notice I said 'right now')_


	3. Sunday PT 1

**Hagane no Neko**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I own any of it's characters. I also don't own Goldfish, the SNACK THAT SMILES BACK!

**Summary**: Edward jumps into a middle of a transmutation, and is transformed into a 'human cat'. Al is at Resembool, and Ed has to stay in hiding. Roy has to take him in. RoyEd

**Last Chapter**: Riza comes over to cook for Ed and Roy, and gives Ed the nickname of 'Neko-Chan.' Later, Roy decides to _punish_ Ed for launching a ball of yarn at the back of his head, and Hughes barges in before anything happens, and runs away laughing like a maniac. What's gonna happen next? (Readers: Well, I dunno. You tell me.)

**Transmutation Three**

**Sunday PT 1: A Neko's Life**

Ed sat at the coffee table, facedown on the surface of the glass. His breathing caused it to fog up some. He never knew it was possible to be so. . . so BORED. Roy sat on the couch, reading a report that Riza had given to him the day before when she made them breakfast. It seemed that she wanted the man to suffer, even on his days off.

The phone rang. Roy picked it up to answer it.

"Mustang." he said. The person who had called made the raven haired man want to fry him.

"Hey, Roy! I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" the colonel sensed his friend smirking.

"Hughes. . . just get to the point of why you're calling, or I'm going to _murder_ you the moment I see you." Roy growled in annoyance. There was a bit of silence.

"Well. . . it's about Ed. . ."

"Is there a way to turn him back?" the man jumped up.

"Actually. . . I was going to say _he's only half your age_! Not to mention a guy! Not only that, but. . ." Roy hung up on Hughes. Sometimes, the man just got too annoying for words.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Edward sat in front of the window, just because he liked the feeling of having the sun hit his face. He'd never knew it felt so unbelievably nice. Roy walked past the teen with a strange look, and then continued doing whatever he was doing.

The alchemist just stared out of the clear glass, watching the cars go by. That was pretty much it.

There was a loud knock on the door, that made Edward jump behind the couch. Roy chuckled, and answered it. Havoc stood there, at attention, holding a stack of papers.

"Havoc. . ." Roy said in surprise. ". . .it's SUNDAY. Not to mention a weekend."

"Yeah, well," the blond man scratched the back of his head. "Hawkeye made us stay and do any paperwork that was meant for you, and most of them needed your signature, and we knew if we copied your signature, it would be against the law, and you know how horrible Breda's handwriting is."

Ed perched up on the couch, watching the two men talking. His ears perked up to hear.

"Not only that," Havoc was about to finish. "the lieutenant said she'd give you an eternity of bullet holes if you didn't do the paperwork." Roy sighed, and took the paperwork.

"Okay, bye." he said, ready to shut the door. Havoc stopped him.

"Uh, Sir, correct me if I'm wrong, but I heard Hughes say something about. . ."

"OUT, HAVOC!.!.!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Edward reached into his bag of Goldfish. It had been a long time since he had some, and he missed it's wonderful taste. The neko boy took out several of the salty, cheesy treats, and popped them into his mouth. Roy passed by, quickly grabbing the bag, and taking them all for himself, and ran away in haste.

"Come back here!" Ed yelled out at him. The colonel giggled as he raced up the stairs, running into his bedroom, and slamming the door shut. Edward got up to it, and then heard the sound of a lock clicking.

"Damn it, Colonel, GIMME BACK MY SNACK!" the boy yelled. He heard someone munching on his precious Goldfish.

"Not unless you say the secret password, Full Neko!" Roy said inside. Ed grumbled to himself, and rubbed his forehead. He looked over to the bathroom a few rooms away, and then had an idea. He silently _crawled_ over to it, and hid inside, out of sight.

Roy stopped munching on the Goldfish. Why was it silent all of a sudden? He listened as heard as he could, listening for any small breathing, but heard nothing. He opened the door by just a little, and peaked out of the crack. No one.

"Hm." Roy raised an eyebrow. Fullmetal wasn't the type to give up easilly. He stood up, and opened the door wide. He was certain the boy was hiding. He tip-toed his way in silence. He tip-toed so silent, that the Goldfish bag he was holding didn't make a sound.

He was close to the bathroom. Something was going to happen. Something surprising, he could feel it. Roy had to take full caution.

The man walked almost nearly past the door, when a black blur jumped out at him, making the sound of a screeching cat. Roy jumped, and let out a gasp, and Edward shoved him into the ground. The teen grabbed the Goldfish bag, and started to pet it.

"Are you little guys all right?" he asked softly, still sitting on Roy's stomach.

"Full. . .metal. . ." the older man grumbled.

"Yeah?" Ed asked, popping a Goldfish into his mouth. Roy was silent for a little bit. Then he smirked at a comment he could use to get the feline boy off of him.

"I never knew you liked me in that way, Full Neko." he said. There was a bit of silence again. Then Ed suddenly choked on some crumbs and began to cough. He quickly got up and kicked at the colonel's arm.

"You disgusting Inu Taisa!" he squeaked. Roy got up.

"At least I'm not the Full Neko," he said, with a smirk.

"At least I didn't sell my soul to the military, Inu Taisa!"

". . . . . . ."

Edward saw the man's silence. Had he gone too far? Well, it wasn't exactly Ed's fault in the first place, Roy started it. But then, what if the colonel didn't exactly sell his soul to the military?

"Sorry, Taisa. . ." the boy said. He saw a small tint of lonliness in the older man's eyes.

"It's not your fault. . ." Roy said as he walked past the boy and down the stairs. Edward watched him go.

"Crap, now I feel bad!"

_Review. And I'll update. That is all._


	4. Sunday PT 2

**Hagane no Neko**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I own any of it's characters.

**Summary**: Edward jumps into a middle of a transmutation, and is transformed into a 'human cat'. Al is at Resembool, and Ed has to stay in hiding. Roy has to take him in. RoyEd

**Last Chapter**: Hughes calls about Roy and Ed, then Havoc comes over with paperwork. Then Roy steals Ed's Goldfish, and after a few comebacks, Ed goes to far, and called Roy a dog for selling his soul to the military. Now the neko boy feels bad.

**Transmutation Four**

**Sunday PT 2: Phone Call**

Ed sat up at the top of the stairs, feeling upset for the comeback he had yelled a minute ago. He knew no one would ever sell their lives to the military, not even Roy. His thoughts were interrupted when the colonel called him.

"Ed, you have a phone call." he said. The boy nodded, and walked downstairs. The raven haired man handed the teen the receiver, and walked away. The blond fumbled with the phone a bit, trying to figure out if he should listen to it through his cat ears, or his normal ears. Figuring that the cat ears were too high, he went with the normal.

"Hello?"

"NII-SAN!" yelled a worried metallic voice in the phone. Edward's ears rang, and he cursed himself for having twice the hearing.

"A-Al. . .you can keep your voice down, you know," he said.

"Oh, sorry, Nii-San, but is it true about what happened to you?" Alphonse asked. "that you're a. . . a _cat_." Ed could tell his brother was trying not to squeal, from the fact that he loved cats.

"Yeah, who told you?" the neko boy said, sitting down on the couch.

"Hughes told me. He called early this morning." Al answered. Ed sighed. "so, Nii-San, what are you going to do? Can you take care of yourself? If you want, I can come over right aw. . ."

"Now, Al, don't let your two weeks of vacation end quickly. Don't worry about me, the Investigations Dept. are looking into it now." _or. . . so I think._

"Well, if you say so, Nii-San." Alphonse sighed. "but if you get into any trouble, you know you can count on me and I'll be there for you." Edward wanted to cry at how loyal his younger brother was.

Roy had walked by the staircase, and stopped. He listened to Ed talking on the phone to his brother. The man shrugged off his angst, and decided to play a little prank.

"So, Nii-San, where are you staying again?" Al asked.

"Me? I. . .uh. . ." Ed stuttered. Roy stood at the top of the stairs, and cleared his throat.

"Edward?" he yelled, causing the young teen to freeze, as well as his brother. "hurry up on the phone! I'm waiting!"

"Nii-San. . ." Al said on the other line in a low voice. "was that the Colonel. . .?"

"Erm. . ."

"Ed? Hurry up and hop into bed with me!"

"NII-SAN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I NEED TO HAVE A WORD WITH YO. . ." but Al was cut off when the older brother hung up. He glared up at the smirking colonel, who put his hands on his hips in victory.

"What? It's not like I did anything." Roy said.

"It's not like you did anything. . ." Edward grumbled back mockingly. ". . .my ass."

"Huh? You say something?" the raven haired man asked, wlaking down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"No, Baka Taisa. I didn't say anything."

"Say. . .Fullmetal. . ." Roy said, saying the teens real title on purpose. "since you are a cat. . .well, part cat, do you think you can really _act_ like one, like. . . how do I say it. . ."

"Of COURSE I can act like a cat! Anyone can!" Edward snapped. The colonel handed him a cup of coffee.

"Oh, thanks." the boy said, before chugging it all down, not caring about how hot it was. He suddenly felt dizzy, and strange. He felt like he was loosing his senses.

"What the hell did you put in this shit?" he asked in a slurred tone.

"Catnip." Roy answered calmly, before taking a sip of his own coffee.

_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CATNIP! AHAHAHAHAHA ! Review, please._


	5. Monday PT 1

**Hagane no Neko**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I own any of it's characters.Summary: Edward jumps into a middle of a transmutation, and is transformed into a 'human cat'. Al is at Resembool, and Ed has to stay in hiding. Roy has to take him in. RoyEd

**Last Chapter**: Al calls Ed, and then Roy decides to play a little prank. When Ed quickly hangs up on his brother, he gets all mad and stuff. . . yeah, and Roy put catnip in Ed's coffee.

**Note**: Yes, I know this fic has little to nothing of a plot, but really. I do have lots of things going on in the next chapters, and stuff, so bear with me. Also, I completely spaced out that Ed was a chimera from my head! Yeah, well... I do know how he's going to change back, but it's not going to be through transmutation. And it has NOTHING to do with Roy! Okay. And yes, I know Roy isn't the kinda guy to like small, furry things, but in this fic, he does. Which is cute.

OH YEAH! For those who have been wanting me to update my _Hidden from the Truth_ fic, I have come to a decision...

I SHALL CONTINUE IT! -everyone claps-

**Transmutation Five**

**Monday PT 1: Day Off**

Roy put on a large smile as he hung up the phone. Ed looked up, lightly touching his own forehead from what had happened the day before. (the catnip)

"What are you so flippin' happy about?" he asked in annoyance.

"It seems Hawkeye has everything under control at the office, and she said I have to stay home to take care of you, just in case you decide to run away." Roy answered. The younger alchemist sighed.

"It's not like I will." he said.

"Oh, that's what you're wanting me to think." Roy smirked.

"Whatever." Edward looked away. "listen, I have a headache, so if you'll just excuse me, I'll go take a nap upstairs so I won't be disturbed." he stood up, and walked away.

Ed settled himself on Roy's bed. It was so soft, and comfy, and smelled of Roy's _heavenly_ scent. . .

Wait. Where the hell did that thought come from?

_Ouch. . ._ Ed winced as the thinking made his headache worse. He decided to put everything off until he got his nap.

After a few minutes, Ed was suddenly shaken awake by the door being slammed open.

"FUUUUUULLLLL NEKOOOOO!" Roy boomed in a loud voice. He paused, to see Ed hissing at him, then wincing at the sting of pain in his head.

"What do you want now?" the boy grumbled.

". . . . . . . . ." Roy stood there in thought. Ed raised an eyebrow and lay back down.

"If you got nothing to say, then hurry up and get out." he said.

"But. . . it's just so _boring_ all by myself downstairs!"

"Too bad!" Ed snapped.

"Oh, come on, Chibi Neko-Chan!"

"I said no. . ." the blond clamped his mouth shut. _Chibi Neko-Chan? Now that's going too far!_

Edward lunged at the older man, growling, snarling; whatever sounds an angry cat could make. Roy jumped back, with wide eyes, and prepared to run out of the room and shut the door, but as he began to run, Ed grabbed one of his legs and the man fell down face first. Edward climbed onto Roy's back, forgetting about his headache.

"Now I'm pissed. . ." the teen whispered in the older man's ear. ". . .I'll shove that name up your ass!"

"Will you?" Roy looked behind him at Ed, reaching back and grabbing onto the boy's tail. "are you sure you can reach my ass, I mean, you are pretty short. . ." The blond roared, but then Roy yanked a bit on the tail. Ed squeaked and settled down.

"That's better." the man smirked. "now, get off my back, so I can yell at you." Ed didn't move. "or. . .I'll just yank more on your tail. . ." the neko boy quickly moved, and sat on his legs, getting ready to get yelled at by his superior for no reason. Okay, maybe _some_ reason, but still. The man had his tail as hostage!

Roy leaned down on one leg, staring at the boy in the face. The blond quickly shut his eyes, letting his frightened cat state take over. Instead of getting yelled at, he felt something press against his lips. Ed opened his eyes, and found Roy, oh so close to his face.

The neko boy turned red, and his eyes widened once the raven haired man pulled away with a smirk.

"You said you were going to yell at me." Ed managed to say. He struggled to regain his brain.

"I lied. I would, but you're just too cute to even abuse." _As in, beating._ The perverted older man mentally added.

The younger alchemist blinked a bit.

"You know what?"

"Huh."

"You just stole my first kiss. A guy just stole my first kiss. The Baka Taisa just stole my first kiss. A person I hate just stole my. . ." Ed was cut off when Roy placed a finger on his lips.

"Glad to be of some use." he said, smiling. The neko boy was silent, and then fell back into the carpet.

"My head hurts. . ." he said in a daze. Roy chuckled and stood up.

"I'm making some tea. It'll help with that headache." he walked away, leaving Ed laying on the ground.

Ow. I have a headache. Review. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow.


	6. Monday PT 2

**Hagane no Neko**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I own any of it's characters. I do own my lips, because I have never kissed anyone in my life (unless you count family members). The fact that I can write it so detailed comes from the reason that I read it in a lot of fanfics.

**Summary**: Edward jumps into a middle of a transmutation, and is transformed into a 'human cat'. Al is at Resembool, and Ed has to stay in hiding. Roy has to take him in. RoyEd

**Last Chapter**: Ed gets a headache and takes a nap. Later, he earns another name: Chibi Neko-Chan. To save himself, Roy yanks on Ed's tail. Then after that Ed is afraid that the colonel is going to yell at him, so he closes his eyes. Last, Roy steals the teen's first kiss.

**Japanese**: For those who don't know much Japanese, ecchi is perverted. Taisa is colonel, neko is cat, baka is, what I though is stupid or idiot, but I was just scanning the Japanese/English dictionary and it said that it was the other English word for donkey, chibi is short/pipsqueak/mini. There.

**Transmutation Six**

**Monday PT 2: Day Off**

Ed layed on his back on the carpet, still a light shade of red. His thought were scrambled, and whenever he tried to think back to what had just happened, his brain would mess him up even more. The colonel. . . of all the people he knew. . . stole his first kiss.

And damn it if he doesn't pay him the money for stealing!

The boy heard someone walk up to him, and saw Roy with a cup of tea. Ed sat up and took the cup, drinking it, feeling at least some of his headache fade away. He stopped drinking to blush at the older man, who was watching him.

"Can you. . . just stop doing that?" the boy asked in annoyance. "I mean, people need their privacy, too!" Roy let out a chuckle.

"You're just bothered." he said.

"Hell I am!" Ed turned even redder. "the fact that I've been. . . been _violated_!" he clutched at his chest and looked away, trying to put on a sniffle. "never in my life have I known that you, of all people, could think that way about me, of all people!"

"You got it." Roy smirked, and lay on his back on the carpet, his hands behind his head. The neko boy twitched, and choked. He wanted to make the colonel embarrassed, but what had he done? He encouraged him.

"You old perv. . ." Edward mumbled.

"What was that, Chibi Neko-Chan?" Roy asked, looking over to him.

"Nothing, Ecchi Baka Taisa." the younger boy grumbled. The raven haired man chuckled again, and watched as Ed set his cup of tea down onto the floor. After seeing that it kept it's balance, Roy grabbed the younger boy, and shoved him into the ground, and leaned over him.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Ed asked in shock.

"Now, now. No need to be afraid, Chibi Neko-Chan." Roy grinned. "you know you want some more of this. . ." he leaned down closer to the boy's face and kissed him, different than before, a little bit rougher. Ed opened his mouth for breath, only letting Roy think he was letting him have an entrance to slip in his tongue. The neko boy finally gave in.

The two finally broke apart, and gasped for air. Roy licked his lips.

"You know. . ." he said. ". . . for a cat, you sure taste wonderfully delicious." Edward's face was flushed, and he looked away, still lying on the ground.

"Don't think I am just another one of those _women_ you can screw. . ." he said. Roy looked a bit hurt.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "I've never. . . the only thing I've ever done was kiss a woman." the younger alchemist was silent.

"So. . . you've never. . . _slept_ with anyone?"

"Of course not, Full Neko." Roy got up, and scratched the back of his head.

"Would you PLEASE stop calling me that. . ." Edward grumbled.

**$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$**

"Yeah. . . okay. . . uh-huh. . . see you tomorrow." Roy said, before he hung up the phone that night. Edward lay on the couch, hands behind his head. His cat ears perked up, and up he sat.

"What was that all about?" he asked, whiskers twitching.

"I have to go to a military meeting tomorrow." Roy answered, sitting down beside the neko boy. "what about you? Can you take care of yourself alone?"

"Of course I can!" Ed snapped. "I'm not a child."

"But you're my responsibility." the older man said with a frown. The neko boy looked away and sighed.

"I know. . ." he mumbled. Roy pat his head softly and got up.

"I'm going to bed now. When you're ready to sleep, don't hesitate to come in." he said, before walking away.

After he left, Edward rubbed his nose.

"I didn't realize how touchy-feely that guy has been since I moved in!" he said to himself.

_Review review review! I'd love to update for you! Because I've never seen a purple cow! I like pie! RANDOMNESS IS I!.!.!.!_


	7. Tuesday PT 1

**Hagane no Neko**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I own any of it's characters.

**Summary:** Edward jumps into a middle of a transmutation, and is transformed into a 'human cat'. Al is at Resembool, and Ed has to stay in hiding. Roy has to take him in. RoyEd

**Transmutation Seven**

**Tuesday PT 1: The Non Expected Guest**

"There are leftovers in the fridge if you get hungry or want to snack on something, and if you get bored, I have some cat toys upstairs for you," Roy said with a smirk. He put on his military hat, chuckling as Edward glared.

"I'll be home after lunch, and if I see something ripped to shreds, I'm not going to go easy on you." the man opened the door and walked outside, then paused. "be a good li'l kitty when I'm gone, okay?" he said in a high-pitched voice. He shut the door.

And Ed couldn't believe he thought Roy was cool before he even got to know him.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ed sat on the couch, glancing over to the clock every minute.

9:05

9:06

9:07

The neko growled. He never knew it would be so hard to sit still doing nothing. Ed's mind wandered over to the cat toys Roy had upstairs.

_No!_ the boy yelled in his mind. _I. . . I won't. . . can't make. . . ARGH!.!.!_A few minutes later, Edward held a rubber mouse in his hands. He eyed it with curiosity. The neko boy squeezed it once, and the mouse squeaked.

Ed blinked, and squeezed it again._ Squeak._

The neko boy let out a laugh, and squeezed it several more times_.Squeak. Squeak. Squeak._

He never knew this would be so amusing!

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

After several minutes, the doorbell rang. Ed looked at the clock.

11:32

It couldn't be Roy, unless the meeting ended early. . . NAH. Roy would never ring his own doorbell. . . unless he left his keys on the desk. Which could mean he could keep him locked outside the house!

Ed looked on Roy's desk in the bedroom. No keys. Darn.

Maybe it was a visitor. The teen walked downstairs, and just when he got to the bottom, the person began banging on the door. It was a familiar clanking sound, like metal against wood. . .

The neko boy let out a girly gasp.

"EDWARD ELRIC! OPEN THIS DOOR, NOOOOOOOOW!.!.!.!" a child' voice yelled.

"It's Al. . ." Ed wheezed. He was going to die. Or worse, if Al saw him like this, he could sufficate him with a hug. . . Oh well. He'd rather sufficate with a hug.

"ED! IF YOU DO NOT OPEN THIS DOOR, I WILL BREAK IT DOWN!.!.!" Al yelled in the most angriest voice ever known to man. Ed unlocked the door, and opened it by just a crack.

"A-Al. . .?" he asked, a hint of fear in his voice. He winced when he saw his younger brother, a hollow suit of armor, glaring down at him, with glowing red eyes. Ed could feel heat radiating from the steel, and if Al was a human right now, his hair would be flaring up, and he would be baring fangs no one knew he had. Even if he was armor, he still looked like a demon.

"H-Hey, Al. . ."

"DON'T 'HEY AL' ME. . ." the younger sibling growled. "BY WHAT KIND OF _ACTIVITIES _ARE YOU DOING WITH THE COLONEL, BROTHER. . ."

"No-Nothing!" Ed said. He didn't notice Al had made his way into the house. He did notice, however, that Al didn't notice the older brother had cat features.

"HOW SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU. . .?" Edward saw the hair-like thing on Alphonse's helmet suddenly burn up in flames. He twitched. If he didn't have an explanation soon, he'd end up like that as well.

"Well, you know how much Mustang likes to tease me and all that," the teen explained quickly. "and also, I did kinda made him mad that day, so he decided to play a prank on me and all that. . ."

"IS THAT SO. . .?" Al asked, a sign of doubt in his metallic voice. Ed nodded.

"Okay, Brother, I better be going!" Al suddenly stopped looking all demon-ized, and the hair-like thing re-appeared on his helmet. "the train's gonna leave soon! Love you!" he waved and left.

"Heh. . .heh. . ." Edward stood for a moment, and then fell to his knees in shock. He couldn't believe Al just believed him. He could have died right there!

The neko boy took a deep breath, and looked at the clock.

12:05

Several more minutes until Roy got home.

Ed realized he forgot to eat, and went into the kitchen to grab some grub.

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, OR I SHALL SIC ALPHONSE ON YOU!.!.!.! (the demon-like Al, lol)_


	8. Tuesday PT 2

**Hagane no Neko**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I own any of it's characters.

**Summary: **Edward jumps into a middle of a transmutation, and is transformed into a 'human cat'. Al is at Resembool, and Ed has to stay in hiding. Roy has to take him in. RoyEd

**Note**: Thanks Xeora for telling me I had a Disclaimer in the middle of this chapter! (I kinda figured there was something wrong with it, but. . .yeah)

**Transmutation Eight**

**Tuesday PT 2: How Nice**

Ed and Roy sat at the table in the kitchen at lunch. They both quietly ate the rice and noodles without making any sign of talking soon. The neko boy stopped eating for a few minutes.

"Al came over to visit." he said. Roy looked up with eyes that said 'Is that so?'

". . .and I thought he was in Resembool?" the man asked, setting down his food.

"Well, after he called, and after that little _prank_ you set on me, he came over to check up on me." Edward sent a small glare to the colonel.

". . .what did he do. . .?" Roy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's just say that he was a Demon Suit of Armor." the teen answered, continuing to eat his noodles.

"Is that so?" the raven haired man looked over to the livingroom. "I was wondering why there were little burn marks on my clean, expensive carpet. . ." Ed choked on his food.

I was hoping he wouldn't notice. . . he thought.

"What else did you do when I was gone?" Roy smirked. "I notice that some of the kitty toys were scattered about on my bedroom floor. . ." the young blond not only choked, but also started coughing.

"You really are a cat after all. . ."

"N-no!" Ed squeaked. "what else was I gonna do while I was by myself? It was boring!"

"Whatever." Roy began eating some of his rice. The neko boy groaned, and rolled his eyes.

"Baka Taisa. . ." he mumbled.

"Hm? What was that?"

"Nothin'."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ed lay on the couch once more, his head hanging off the edge where the legs were supposed to be, while his legs were sticking up on the part where the head was supposed to be. It felt stranged laying upside down.

Roy carried some laundry from his bedroom, walking down the stairs, seeing Ed in the funny position, shrugged it off, and went to the laundry room.

Ed actually fell asleep in that position, but then woke up feeling someone touch his neko ears. The teen opened his eyes to see Roy grinning evilly.

The neko boy didn't really know what was going on, because he was half asleep, but when he was completely awake, he twitched.

"Did I mention you're adorable, Edo-kun. . .?" Roy asked, evil grin transforming into a lovable smile.

"Erm. . ." Ed found himself placed lying on the couch, instead of hanging upside down like before. Roy crawled over on top of him, smile changing into smirk. This was bad.

"T-Taisa!" Edward said, noticing the older man had his arms pinned against his own, and the teen's legs were also pinned by Roy's. The raven haired man leaned down to the boy's face.

It's like he's possessed! But he's not! Ed thought to himself. He suddenly let out a snort, and snickered. _. . .possessed. Probably has been!_

Ed thought to himself. He suddenly let out a snort, and snickered. 

Roy stopped, and looked at the teen in confusion.

"What's so funny?" he asked. Ed wasn't able to answer; his snickering transformed into laughter at the 'possessed' thought. Roy raised an eyebrow, and got off the couch. He sighed as Ed kept laughing, which was kind of hilarious within itself, and Roy walked into the kitchen.

He looked in a cupboard for a glass, and grabbed one, and began to fill it with cold water. The man walked back into the livingroom with the glass of water, and stood before the couch. Edward had no clue he was there, from laughing.

Roy held the glass above the teen's head, and slowly tipped it over. Who cares if he got the couch and carpet wet? He'd just blame it on Ed, and that the boy had laughed so hard, he peed his pants.

Roy tipped the glass slowly. . . slowly. . ._Ah, heck with this!_ Roy yelled in his mind, dumping the cold, cold water onto Ed. The neko boy stopped laughing to let out a surprised gasp. His clothing was the only thing that got most of the freezing H2O, while the carpet and couch received very little.

"What did you do that for!.?" he yelled in anger. He blinked as he saw Roy with the empty glass.

"To make you stop that insane laughing." the older man answered with a smirk. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Roy jumped at the boy, hugging the life out of the drowned. . . cat.

"YOU'RE SO CUTE!.!.!.!"

"ACK! Letgoletgoletgo!" Ed breathed out.

_Like I always say: Review, and I'll update for you!_


	9. Wednesday PT 1

**Hagane no Neko**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I own any of it's characters.

**Note:** I dunno. I just finished watching the entire FmA series a few hours ago that I bought on Ebay for only 3 cents... I like Episode 37. I miss Lust just as much as Gluttony. Martyl's cool. I liked Wrath better before he ate the stones. I'm gonna buy the movie when it comes out in Japan. Yep, the story of my life, lol.

**Summary:** Edward jumps into a middle of a transmutation, and is transformed into a 'human cat'. Al is at Resembool, and Ed has to stay in hiding. Roy has to take him in. RoyEd

**Transmutation Nine**

**Wednesday PT 1: Good Heavens!**

"So, Hughes, has the Investigations Department found anything yet? It's been nearly five days." Roy said into the receiver of the phone. There was a bit of silence. "WELL?"

"Um. . . about that, Roy. . . uuhhh. . ." On the other line, Hughes scratched the back of his head. The raven haired man groaned in annoyance.

"You don't have to tell me. You haven't even started on investigating yet, HAVE YOU?"

"We did question the criminal. . ."

"His response!.?"

"Well. . . all he did was laugh evilly and said that we'd never find out, no matter how much voltage we tortured him with. . ."

"YOU ELECTRICUTED HIM!.?"

"We stopped after a while." Hughes sighed, and stared at a picture of his dear daughter Elicia. "anyhow, how strong is your relationship going with Ed-" BLING

Roy slammed down the phone, hanging up on the other man. Hughes stared at his receiver.

"I was only asking. . ." he grumbled.

"SIR! GET YOUR FEET OFF THE DESK!.!.!.!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"So, what did he say?" Edward asked, standing by the sink in the kitchen, getting something to drink.

"They didn't find anything yet." Roy scratched the back of his head, the other hand in his pocket. "what about you? Do you know anything about this? You know, getting back to normal?"

"I've only seen the circle used once before, and that was in one of the books I was reading," the younger male answered. "I didn't really think it would have been of that much importance, so I just skipped it." he rubbed his nose with the back of his hand, kitty ears twitching. He realized the raven haired man was watching, adoring the kawaiiness going on at the moment, so Ed put his hand down in haste and drank some juice.

"You should know, Taisa," he said. "I have blackmail on you."

"Really? How so?" Roy asked, smirking.

"Nobody knows you like cute little things. If you do anything to me, think about what could happen when your men find out." it was now Ed's turn to smirk, but he realized it was pointless, since the other man still was.

"Actually. . ." he placed his hand on his own chin in cleverness. "they already know, but don't really pay much attention to it. . ."

"Crap."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Edward looked out the window several minutes later. When was the last time he got a breath of fresh air? Okay, that was easy, but it felt like years. He had to find a way to get out of this stuffy old place. Okay, it wasn't old and stuffy, but. .

The teen looked around. There was no back yard, so he had to find a way to slip out with no one noticing.

Ed pulled up his sleeves and spit at his hands. He rubbed them together, and prepared to open the window. All righty, Ed. I am my strength. I am the window. The window is evil. But then I would be evil. If I open it, the evil will be gone. . . (1)The young neko boy's concentration was broken when Roy walked past him.

"Don't even think about it," he said. Ed grumbled. A few minutes later. . .

Ed stared at the door. He felt like he was going to go mad if he didn't get out of that place soon. The teen looked around, and proceeded to go with his plan.

He grabbed the doorknob, and slowly turned it. He licked the side of his mouth, as sweat dribbled down the side of his face and neck. Slowly. . . slowly. . .

"Don't even think about it, Edo-kun." Roy said, startling the younger male.

"I just need air!" Ed cried. The raven haired man smirked.

"You could have just stuck your head out of the highest window of the house for the most freshest air you could ever smell in your life." he said.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Where?"

"Let me think. . . ever heard of Equivalent Exchange?"

"Never mind. I'll suffer."

"Kidding!" Roy laughed, walking upstairs. "it's in the attic."

"YOU have an attic?" Ed asked in surprise.

"It's a mansion, Full Neko. Have you forgotten?"

"This place is getting to my head. . ." the younger boy grumbled, not hearing the 'Full Neko' comment.

The two walked over to a door that Ed completely forgot about. It was by Roy's bedroom, but he had paid no attention to it.Roy opened the door, and let Ed walk in first, being the kind gentleman he is. Ed kept his eye on the sadistic colonel, just in case the older man decided to lock him in there. Instead, Roy followed in afterwards, leaving the door open. Edward took note of this, just in case he had to make a break for it.

Roy led the way up the attic. The younger male noticed it was kind of getting colder, and shivered a bit. He hoped that it was warm outside.

The two alchemists got to a room, filled with junk and antiques, not to mention cobwebs, dust, and bugs. Ed let out a squeaky sneeze, making Roy chuckle. They got to a window.

"Well, here we are." the raven haired man said. He placed his hand on a latch that held the window closed, and let it loose. He motioned for Ed to come nearer, and the cat boy obeyed. Roy opened the window, and let Ed stick his head out.

The boy thought it had been forever since he got a taste of fresh air. He looked down at the ground, and saw a figure walk up to the mansion, not noticing the feline spy.

"Eh, Taisa? Someone's here. . ." the teen said. There was a bit of silence, and Roy suddenly jumped.

"Oh, SHIT!" he yelled, racing out of the attic, and down the stairs.

Never in Ed's life has he heard anyone cuss more than he did.

_REVIEW!_

_(1) You would get this part if you've seen this one episode of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, where Matt (or was his name Max or Mac?) tries to go bowling, and the bowling pins are the 'evil.' Hey, if it looks kind of different, don't yell at me. I only saw the episode twice, okay!.?_


	10. Wednesday PT 2

**Hagane no Neko**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I own any of it's characters. **Summary**: Edward jumps into a middle of a transmutation, and is transformed into a 'human cat'. Al is at Resembool, and Ed has to stay in hiding. Roy has to take him in. RoyEd

**Note**: For those who have read my The Sin of a Leader fic, we will be meeting someone very special who is mentioned somewhere in one of the chapters. -wink-

**Transmutation Ten**

**Wednesday PT 2: Meet the Visitor**

Edward blinked, and stood in his spot for several minutes. Why did the colonel run down the stairs like that? It was pretty obvious that he forgot to do something, and the person seemed to be pretty important.

The neko-boy winced as he heard a vase crash, and Roy cuss louder. The doorbell rang several times before it was silenced with the door opening. Ed shrugged, and decided to go downstairs and check it out.

The teen checked out the damage done to the house, created by the older alchemist. Books were scattered everywhere, as well as papers and magazines and books; the bookshelves had collapsed with some visible prints that Roy had crashed into them; and lastly, a broken vase with soil splattered all over the white carpet.

Roy stood at the opened door, and a person stood before him.

"Nii-San, what happened here?" asked a voice, very similar to Roy's, only a tad bit higher.

"Nothing much." Roy answered, scratching the back of his head. Ed blinked, hiding from view behind the kitchen wall by the staircase. "what brings you here?"

"You invited me, remember?" the voice said, a hint of a smile in it. "two weeks ago. You said I could come over when I was on vacation."

"O-oh, yeah! Heh." the older man twitched. "have a seat! Sorry about the mess here; forgot you were coming! You must be tired after the long trip, want something to eat?"

"Okay." Ed glanced over to the figure, who had now walked into the living room, stepping over the mess, and making his way to the couch. The teenager held back a small gasp, when he noticed that the person had not only resembled Roy's voice, but also some of his looks as well. Only slightly younger, and without the smug and sarcastic look; this one had on a warm smile and slightly wider eyes.

Roy walked into the kitchen, and took a deep breath. He noticed Edward was there as well.

"What?" the older man asked.

"Who's that?" Ed blinked several times. Roy held out his hand, and before the teen could grab it, the man flung him over his shoulders and walked out of the kitchen.

"H-hey! What are you-!.?" the neko-boy blushed a bit. He found himself in full sight of the visitor.

"Nii-San... Who's that?" the person asked. Roy flung Ed onto the couch, beside the visitor.

"Rei, this is just some freeloader, Edward. Edward, this is my younger brother, Rei." he said with a smirk.

"Brother!.? You never told me you had a younger broth-" but the teen was cut off, when his neko ears were being held on to.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Rei said. "are you. . . Are these. . . Holy. . ."

"Wh-what are you doing?" Ed asked. "Ack! Leggo of my ears!"

"This is just so. . . So cute!" the teen found himself being bear hugged by some person he didn't even know.

"Just to let you know, Full Neko," Roy said with a smirk. "Rei is the person to whom I may thank for my love of dogs, as well as adorable little fluffy things."

Ed was turning blue.

". . .can't. . .breath. . ." he managed to say.

"Rei, I think you need to let go of him, now." Roy said. Rei sighed.

"All right. . ." he said, and let go of the suffocating cat boy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Heh, so. . . You're the Colonel's younger brother, eh?" Edward said, after a whole half hour of regaining his breath and straight spine.

"Yeah." Rei answered, taking a sip from a cup of tea he had been served. "we keep in touch every now and then, and once in a while, I come to visit." Ed looked over to Roy.

"Why don't you tell me these things?" he asked.

"You never asked." the older man smirked.

"Say. . ." Rei eyed Edward's cat features. "why are you like that? Did some chemical fall on you? Or did someone superglue a costume onto you by accident? Why are you at my brother's house?"

"I. . . um. . ." Ed glanced over to Roy, who was as stuck as he is.

"Yeah, he got super glued!" the older man said, ignoring the long line of cold sweat that flowed down the side of his face. He twitched.

"Wow!" Rei leaned closer to Ed. "and they look so real! It's so cool!" the teen could have sworn he saw sparkles surrounding the older teen. Oh joy. Armstrong was taking over.

Which got a question in the neko boy's mind. What was the age difference between the Mustang brothers anyway?

"Don't mind me saying this, but, just how old are you?" he asked.

"Me? I'm seventeen."

"Yup," Roy flung his arm over his younger bro's shoulder. "we're twelve years apart, that we are! Our mom had me when she was nineteen!" Ed turned his face over to the screen.

"Which explains why Mustang is what he is right now," he said to the viewers in a whisper. Rei looked up at the clock.

"Oh, wow. Time goes by fast, doesn't it? I better get going!" he said, standing.

"You've only been here for twenty minutes." Roy said.

"Yeah, but I got lost on my way here. . ." the younger brother scratched the back of his head. "I was wandering around the train station for three days, until a kind blond from the military helped me out."

"Is that why you smell like smoke?" Roy crossed his arms.

"About that. . ." Rei chuckled. ". . .the man smoked a lot. . .and all he talked about was eating dogs and a young man with glasses. . ."

"Oh, jeez. . ." Roy sadly shook his head, and placed his hand on his own forehead. ". . .I knew he liked the guy. . ."

"Anyhow, I might miss the train if I don't get going," Rei said.

"Well, next time you come to East City, let me know so you don't get lost." The elder Mustang said.

"Right, right. I'll do that." the younger brother smiled, and walked towards the door. "oh, and remember, Nii-San, CONTROL YOUR FEELINGS!.!.! Bye-bye!" he left, and Roy and Ed stood there.

"Damn it, I should have remembered. . ." the Colonel grumbled, before the neko boy could say anything.

"What?"

"Rei can easily read minds. . ."

"Hah?"

Yeah. . . I just had to do a filler chapter or two for the fic to pass the days bye. And if you don't know why the days even matter, you'll get it later. REVIEW YOU KIND PEOPLE, YOU!

Oh, and Rei will appear later in the fic again! He will become important!


	11. Wednesday PT 3

**Hagane no Neko**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I own any of it's characters.

**Summary**: Edward jumps into a middle of a transmutation, and is transformed into a 'human cat'. Al is at Resembool, and Ed has to stay in hiding. Roy has to take him in. RoyEd

**NOTE**: Something I forgot to mention in the last chapter: Roy doesn't know this, but Rei can only read his mind. Think of it as a sibling connection, kind of like twins, even though they aren't. Just had to clear that up!

**Transmutation Eleven**

**Wednesday PT 3: Feelings**

Ever since he met Rei, Ed felt some kind of strange _aura_ emitting from Roy. It was pretty strange, and he had never felt it before, but that was probably because he never had any cat senses.

Of course, Ed didn't bother to take as much notice of it, so he let the feeling go. After all why would he even care when his head had been cleared with fresh air, and dinner was being ordered?

The neko boy walked into the kitchen, and took a seat at one of the tables, where Roy was placing the order: a large pizza; one half anchovy, the other half pepperoni. . .mmm.

Right after taking a bite out of his piece of pizza, Ed noticed that Roy wasn't talking at all; not even throwing any sarcastic remarks at the teen.

"What's up?" Edward asked, shocking Roy a bit and causing him to jump.

"The ceiling, Fullmetal, now eat." the man said in that calm voice. The younger alchemist raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't joking."

"Neither was I, now eat."

Ed glared at the man's line. He put his pizza down and stood up.

"What is up with you!.?" he demanded. Roy didn't answer, and continued eating. The teen twitched. "answer me!" Silence. Ed narrowed his eyes, and picked up his plate, carrying it out of the room.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me." he said. Roy smirked once the coast was clear.

"Stupid cat."

"I HEARD THAT!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

After Ed finished eating his pizza upstairs, he decided to wait at least fifteen minutes before going back down. He felt like a parent who was making their kid think about what they have done, and given them a time out.

Fifteen Minutes Later. . .

Ed took a deep breath, and stood up. The neko boy took slow steps downstairs, being careful not to make a step creak. He planned to sneak up on the colonel using his _cat powers_ and bash him in the head with his plate. Then, Ed would clean up the blood and hide the body, and tell Riza and the others that Roy had gone out to a bar with some lady, and never came back again.

Yes, the perfect plan.

But, the colonel wasn't anywhere to be seen. Ed placed his plate beside the sink, and walked into the living room. He thought he saw a leg sticking out from the side of the couch, and decided to take a closer look.

The neko boy tip-toed to the furniture, and looked onto the couch. He saw something that he thought he'd never even see in his whole life during the day after lunch.

There Roy lay, on the couch, laying on his stomach, part of his face in a pillow, taking a nap. Ed's eyes widened when he saw this, and wanted to go 'Aww.' but then the colonel could wake up and use it for blackmail. Which was bad.

After a few seconds of staring, Ed noticed something. Whenever he saw Roy, smug bastard or not, he felt his heart just jump. Then his stomach would feel all fluttery. Why was that?

Oh no. . . Ed thought when an idea struck his head. _Don't tell me. . . DON'T TELL ME I'M. . .I'M. . . no, that can't be true. But. . . But. . . DON'T TELL ME THESE CAT POWERS ARE REALLY GETTING ON MY BRAIN!.!.!_

After several more seconds, Ed started to twitch. So did his ears. And left eye. And right arm. And neck.

Roy took in a deep breath, which caused Ed to lunge behind the couch and out of view. The neko boy heard the sound of turning over, and then silence. Ed held his breath.

But then, as if noticing his presence, Roy began to speak.

"I'm sorry." he said. The younger alchemist blinked. Was he just talking in his sleep? Ed held his breath.

"Ed?" Roy asked.

And automatically, Ed answered, "Yeah?"

"So, you are there," the older man chuckled. The blond yelled five million curses in his head.

"You should know. . ." Roy began. "I'm sorry for not answering you when I should have. . ."

Uh huh. Ed said to the man in his mind.

"There was just. . . Just when my brother left. . . I've been thinking. . ."

Go on.

"Maybe. . . Just maybe. . . What Rei had said was true. . . You know, about controlling my feelings and stuff. . ." Ed noticed Roy was stuttering.

"Hurry up and get to the point!" the blond snapped, still hiding behind the couch. There was a long silence.

"Ed?"

"WHAT."

"This isn't gonna be a joke. Don't laugh."

"GET ON WITH IT." Ed vein popped, his cat ears twitching madly.

"Really. . . I'm. . ." Roy blushed, but the younger alchemist couldn't see. "I'm seriously in love with you."

Ed's eyes widened, as he held back a gasp, that had turned into a long inhale.

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It's a cliffy! I FEEL EVIL!

Review with kind comments on what you think, and I'll be happy to update.


	12. Wednesday PT 4

**Hagane no Neko**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I own any of it's characters.

**Summary**: Edward jumps into a middle of a transmutation, and is transformed into a 'human cat'. Al is at Resembool, and Ed has to stay in hiding. Roy has to take him in. RoyEd

**NOTE**: -bursts into tears- I LUV YOU ALL! YOU'RE ALL SO KIND, KIND REVIEWERS, WHO REVIEWED FOR ME FROM THE LAST CHAPPY! XD -wipes eyes- But you know what? You're gonna hate me before the chapter is over XD. -finds all kinds of armor and puts it on, and gets ready to get beaten up-

**Transmutation Twelve**

**Wednesday PT 4: I Love You. . .I Think**

"Really. . . I'm. . ." Roy blushed, but the younger alchemist couldn't see. "I'm seriously in love with you."

Ed's eyes widened, as he held back a gasp, that had turned into a long inhale. He felt something in his chest leap, but didn't know what the heck it was.

"You've got to be kiddi-" but Edward was cut off.

"This isn't a joke!" Roy snapped without meaning to. The younger alchemist was silent. What was he supposed to say? It wasn't like being able to answer back grew on trees! Or something.

"Mew?" Ed managed to say. He blinked, and his cat ears twitched. There was more silence.

"Colonel, I. . ." the teen took a deep breath. There was no answer. "Colonel?" he walked over to the couch, and looked over at Roy, who was getting ready to burst out laughing.

"Oh boy. . ." the blond rolled his eyes.

"Gotcha!" Roy yelled, totally out of character to even breath. He burst out laughing, and cleared his throat.

"Sorry about that, Full Neko." he said, still chuckling. "I just HAD to get that out of my system."

"Sure ya did. . ." Ed grumbled, feeling something in his chest fall for some reason. Not that he really cared, but still.

A half second later, the phone rang. Roy went and answered it.

"Hello?" he said. He blinked, and Ed listened to the muffled voice in the phone. "you what?"

". . . . ." the neko boy wondered what was going on. He knew if he wasn't careful, he'd make the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat' literal.

Roy hung up after a minute with an annoyed look on his face. He grabbed his coat and walked over to the door.

"I'll be back in a few. Watch over the house for me while I'm gone, okay?" the man asked. Then he chuckled. "oh yeah, you're no dog. AHAHAHAHA!" then he rushed out of the house.

"What was that all about?" Ed asked aloud.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

While Ed waited for the Colonel's return, he wondered what the phone call was about. Did something happen to the guy who turned him into this chimera cat thing-a-ma-bob? Was the serial killer. . .what's his name. . .Scar, killing more people? Did something happen?

_I NEED TO KNOW!_ Ed yelled in his mind. The door opened

"Seriously, Rei, don't you go ANYWHERE without ending up in an accident?" Roy asked in a VERY VERY annoyed voice.

"I'm sorry, Nii-San, but for me, it's like I'm followed by bad luck!" a familiar voice said.

"Full Neko! I'm back!" the older man called, and Ed walked into the room. Rei saw him.

"Oh! Nii-San's lover! It's good to see you again for a second time in one day!" the older teenager smiled.

"_Lover_?" Ed twitched.

"Rei!" Roy scolded. "wh-whatever gave you that idea?" Rei winked at him, and a look formed on his face. The look that said 'I-know-what-you-think-about-doing-every-night.' The older brother blushed, and whacked him in the back of the head, the way he does to Fury whenever he freaks out when he thinks there are ghosts around.

"So, Rei, why are you here again?" Edward asked in curiosity.

"Oh, one of the trains made it's way off the track and crashed." Rei answered, with the same smile. "they are all going to be out for a few days." then he turned to his older brother. "by the way, Nii-San, that one blond smoker guy. . ."

"Havoc? What about him?"

"I caught him about to kiss a young soldier with glasses. . ."

"Young soldier with glasses?" Ed blinked. Then he gasped. "HUGHES?"

"Hughes isn't young, Full Neko." Roy laughed. "he's older than me."

"Then who. . .?"

"ANYHOW!" Rei interrupted still grinning. "where am I gonna sleep tonight, Nii-San!.? I don't wanna be a bother and sleep in your bed!" Roy rolled his eyes as his brother happily hummed to himself as he made his own bed on the couch in a few minutes.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ed yawned loudly as he got ready for bed, and scratched behind his neko ears. Before he went to bed, he'd usually get a glass of water so he can try to find a way to wet Roy's sheets in the middle of the night, and make him clean it up. So, the teen went downstairs and into the dark living room, where he would head for the dark kitchen.

"What are you doing down here, Edo-kun?" Rei asked, standing in front of the kitchen doorway.

"Getting a drink. . ." Ed answered, raising an eyebrow. ". . .so. . .could you move out of the way? Please?" the older teenager didn't answer, and smirked the same smirk Roy had, and walked over to the blond.

"I can see why my brother lusts for you. . ." he placed his hand under Ed's chin and brought up his face. The neko-boy's eyes widened, as he saw that Rei was a completely different person. He looked. . . A bit evil.

"Um?" was all Ed could say. He started to twitch, and then he started to fidget. He was getting uncomfortable. ". . .could you. . .let me go get a drink now?" Rei was making Ed get more paranoid by the second. If this kept up, he would scream and run away whenever the name 'Mustang' or any other three letter name that started with 'R' was mentioned.

"Rei!" a voice called, the living room light switching on. Rei and Edward looked over to the direction of the stairs, where Roy stood in shock.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing with Fullmetal?" he asked. The younger brother brought Ed into a bear hug.

"I just love the way his neko ears twitch, Nii-San!" Rei squeaked, his personality changed. Roy raised an eyebrow.

"If that's the case. . ."

'_No! Don't leave me here all by myself with this guy whom I don't even wanna know is gonna do to me when you leave!' _Ed thought in fear.

"Come one, Ed." the oldest man sighed. Rei let go of the blond, as he raced up the stairs. Roy looked over to his brother, who just smiled and waved, and switched off the light.

**&&&&&&&&&**

Ed made his way into the bed, and settled in the sheets. He was scared. Scared of what would have happened to him if Roy hadn't come to the rescue. He waited a few seconds until after Roy settled himself beside him.

"Ed, I want to tell you something. About my brother. . ."

"Yeah?"

"Be careful when you're alone around him." Roy warned. "he had this condition since he was a little kid. . ."

Ed kept listening.

"He can have a personality change when he's alone and around someone he knows he's not related to. . . And if that person is someone he seems to feel _connected_ to. . . Like what happened earlier. . ."

Roy could hear a faint gulp, and smirked.

"Which is why you'd be safer if you were with me most of the time!"

"You Mustangs are all the same. . ." Ed grumbled. The older man chuckled, and sighed. His smirk faded to a frown, and he closed his eyes to sleep.

gets beaten up- I deserve it XD

I bet you weren't thinking that Rei had a condition now, didn't ya? Well, ya know what? Ya weren't supposed to! AHAHAHAHA! Anyhow, Rei reminds me of Hatsuharu Sohma from Fruits Basket. . . 'two-sided' people. . . Review and I'll update, all right?


	13. Thursday Stay Away PT 1

**Hagane no Neko**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I own any of it's characters.

**Summary**: Edward jumps into a middle of a transmutation, and is transformed into a 'human cat'. Al is at Resembool, and Ed has to stay in hiding. Roy has to take him in. RoyEd

**Note to Reviewers: **Oh, gosh. . . You guys rock. -hands everyone plushies, cookies, and other goodies- Seriously. I never knew so many people would love Rei XD.

And about that split personality question about threatening to commit suicide. . . I have no clue XD

**Transmutation Twelve**

**Thursday: Stay Away PT 1**

After a night of meaningless dreams, such as Roy dead, and a dog staring into complete nothingness, Ed managed to wake up and smell the coffee. Literally. The strong aroma reached his updated cat nose, and he decided to go downstairs and see what's for breakfast.

Wait. . . Roy couldn't cook.

The neko boy blinked, and went into the kitchen, and saw a Roy look-alike standing at the stove, humming a happy tune to himself while flipping some pancakes. The person looked back, and to Ed's shock, he remembered that Rei stayed the night.

"Good morning, Neko-Chan," the older teenager smiled. "did you sleep well?" the blond saw an evil glint flash across his dark and mysterious eyes, and gulped.

"Y-yeah." the teen answered, taking a small step back. "s-say. Where is that Taisa?"

"In the bathroom." Rei answered happily, flipping another pancake. "he should be done in the shower soon."

"I-is that so?" Ed remembered the warning Roy had told him the night before about Rei. The guy had two sides; one of them scared the crap out of Ed.

"Would you like some pancakes?" Rei asked, getting out a couple plates. "we have some syrup, and butter, and some fruit, and whipped cream as well." a loud growl filled the room. Ed was too hungry to resist.

"All right. . ." the neko boy grinned, and took a seat at the table. Nothing was wrong here, nope, nothing. Nothing bad is going to happen. Nope. Nothing. Was that a gulp? No. It was the sound of him swallowing.

Ed started to get a headache.

"I'm here." Roy said, walking into the kitchen. He had on a white t-shirt, black pants, and a towel was draped across his shoulders. The younger alchemist gulped, when he notices that Roy's hair was still wet, and covered some of his eyes.

Of course, the neko boy had seen this before, but took no notice of how good looking the Colonel was until now.

Ed blushed a bit and continued to eat.

**&&&&&&&&&**

Riza came once more later that day. Ed was very thankful, and glad she came, because he was starting to become a little creeped out by how tense Roy had become, and how suspicious Rei was acting.

"Hello, Miss Hawkeye." the younger Mustang greeted with a wave.

"Oh, good day, Rei." the woman smiled. Ed blinked. Riza held out some files to him, and Roy.

"These are from Major Hughes," she said, and saluted. "I would like to stay a bit longer, but I have some important business to discuss with two of your officers, Sir." she walked out.

"Uh huh. . ." Edward stared at the file that was given to him. Rei looked over Roy's shoulder.

"Hmmm. . ." was all the older Mustang could say.

"What did you get?" the blond asked.

"The man who had turned you into Cat Woma-- I mean, a chimera, apparently died last night. He said that he wouldn't tell anyone the secret to turning back, and jumped out of the window, which was on the fourteenth floor."

"Damn it." Ed cursed under his breath. "I can't stay this way forever!" he read his file, and twitched. It was more of a letter from Alphonse to Hughes to Riza to him. Which was strange.

The teen continued to read. His jaw dropped.

"I can't believe them!" he yelled.

"What?" Roy asked.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Ed screamed.

"All right, Full Neko." the older man sighed. Rei smiled at this, and chuckled.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

"I know you're in love with him, Nii-San." Rei said, when Ed had walked out of the room in an angry rage that could have destroyed the galaxy. Roy stayed silent. The younger Mustang crossed his arms.

"If you don't confess the right way, he could get taken away, right from under your nose."

"You wouldn't dare." Roy snarled. Rei placed his arms down.

"Think of that as a warning, Nii-San." he frowned, and walked into the kitchen for a snack.

'_Sometimes that kid. . ._' Roy grumbled in his thoughts about how bad Rei can be. Then he shrugged. '_He's just probably affected by mood swings. . . I hope._'

Yeee-eah. It was pretty short, wasn't it? But don't worry! I'll TRY to make the next one longer! -wave- Review!


	14. Thursday Stay Away PT 2

**Hagane no Neko**

**This is what this chapter could look like if allowed fonts, font sizes, and back rounds.**

**http (colon)(double slash)i4 . photobucket . com / albums / y120 / ChibiReina / haganenoneko . jpg**

**No spaces in the url. Guess who the two people are XD**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I own any of it's characters.

**Summary:** Edward jumps into a middle of a transmutation, and is transformed into a 'human cat'. Al is at Resembool, and Ed has to stay in hiding. Roy has to take him in. RoyEd

**NOTE:** Oh. My. Flippin'. Gosh. XD I LOVE YOU ALL! So many reviews! That's what keeps me on fire! Lol

Oh, and I got a review asking me if I could raise the rating up to M. I'm still thinking about that! I'm not so sure though, because even though I read a lot of M stories, I don't think I can write one myself. . .heh.

**Transmutation Twelve**

**Thursday: Stay Away PT 2**

Ed yawned loudly and rubbed his nose. He managed to survive through the day without any problems, which was a good thing. Now all he had to do was hope that the trains would hurry up and get fixed so Rei can leave.

The teen looked at his files, and grumbled to himself. What made his problems worse was that Hughes, Al, and probably Riza, were thinking he and Roy were having a relationship. All they talked about was 'being careful' and 'age difference' and 'same gender' and whatnot.

They can go eat rocks for all he cared.

Ed fell back onto the bed with a loud 'WHUMP' and blinked drowsily. He eyed the door, and sighed in relief when he remembered to lock it.

He didn't want Rei barging in on him for no good reason and. . .yeah.

There was a knock on the door that made the blond jump a bit.

"Full Neko, I need to grab something for a minute."

Phew. It was just the Colonel.

Ed walked up to the door and unlocked it, letting Roy into the room. The man ran in, and slammed the door shut, locking it.

"Wh-what the heck?" Ed squeaked.

"Listen, I want you to be careful around my brother. . ." the older man said in a hush-hush tone.

"I know that already," the younger alchemist crossed his arms with a raised eyebrow.

"Seriously. Don't get away from me at any second, minute, or hour of the day. He may strike." Roy's left eye twitched as he said the word 'strike.'

And this plan got to Ed. He wasn't supposed to leave Roy at any second, minute, or hour of the day. Which meant. . .

"I HAVE TO FOLLOW YOU TO THE BATHROOM!" the teen cried.

"Hush!" The raven haired man clamped his hand over the boy's mouth. "the walls have ears. . ."

And Ed was now worried over Roy's sanity than Rei himself.

"What has gotten into you?" the blond asked in a near whisper.

"Rei is not normal right now. . ." Roy started to stutter. "he told me something this morning. . . I should. . ." then he shook his head. ". . .but I can't! Not now! That's why you have to keep close! Got that? Trust me."

"All right. . . Fine. . . I guess. . ." Ed mumbled, and looked down. He wondered what Roy had to say, but couldn't at the moment.

The neko boy sighed. He REALLY wanted the day to be over soon. He wanted the trains to be fixed. He wanted Rei to leave so he wouldn't have to follow the colonel everywhere.

&&&&&&&&&&

All Ed could see was Roy's back as the older man stood before the sink _washing the dishes_. You all heard right. Roy Mustang was _washing the dishes_. Which was funny in a way. The younger alchemist was really hoping for a Roy Mustang in a pink, frilly apron while washing the dishes.

But instead, he was in normal wear. No pink, frilly aprons whatsoever.

But then, Ed got bored. And he had to pee really bad.

So, the neko boy got up, and left the room, and walked into the bathroom, and do his business.

After that, Ed walked out of the bathroom, and completely forgot to walk into the kitchen instead of the bedroom. Which was a stupid thing to do.

After Ed sat on the bed to take a nap, the door shut and he heard it lock. He turned around, and saw Rei in front of the door, with a suspicious look on his face.

"Good afternoon, Edward." he said with a smirk that could beat up Roy.

MUAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFY! Anywho, there IS a reason Rei is doing this, and it's not just because he has a crush on Ed, I can assure you that! Review!


	15. Thursday Stay Away PT 3

**Hagane no Neko**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I own any of it's characters.

**Summary**: Edward jumps into a middle of a transmutation, and is transformed into a 'human cat'. Al is at Resembool, and Ed has to stay in hiding. Roy has to take him in. RoyEd

**Transmutation Fourteen**

**Thursday: Stay Away PT 3**

"Good afternoon, Edward." Rei said with a smirk that could beat up Roy's any day. Ed let out a small gasp, as the older teen walked towards him. The raven haired boy softly caressed the neko boy's cat ears.

"You know, you should try to rethink that plan of yours," Rei said dryly. "these cat parts fit you quite nicely." Ed opened his mouth to speak, but his eyes widened when the older boy placed his mouth over his. The blond shook free, and wiped his mouth off.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing!.?" he demanded, running towards the door, and trying to unlock it. It wouldn't open.

"Just like my brother, I know alchemy as well," Rei grinned. "I made that lock so only I could open it."

"Damn it all. . ." Edward growled.

"Don't even try transmuting through it," then the older teen put on a surprised look. "oh wait, you can't!"

The blond pounded on the door.

**&&&&&&&&&**

Roy was wondering what that pounding sound was, so he dried off his hands, and turned around. He blinked.

Something was wrong with this scene. Something very wrong.

The man looked around the room. He didn't spill anything. . . He didn't drop anything. . . None of the paintings were out of place. . . Now what on earth was. . .?

"CRAP!" Roy yelled as soon as he remembered Edward was supposed to stay with him at all times. He raced around the room, looking in cupboards for his dear neko boy.

Then the Colonel looked in the living room, looking under the couch just in case Ed had morphed more and into a real cat. No Ed.

He ran upstairs, and noticed the bedroom door was not supposed to be closed.

"L-let go!" he heard a familiar voice yell.

"C'mon, Edo-Kun, I shouldn't be more different than my brother."

**&&&&&&&&&&**

"Well, you're not Roy!" Ed yelled, closing his eyes. "I'm in love with him, not you!" Rei smirked.

"You hear that, Nii-San?" he asked, looking up at the door.

Roy stood behind it in shock. Did Fullmetal really say what he thought the boy said?

Ed gasped when he realized what he had said, and glanced up at Rei, who's smirk turned into a warm smile.

"Wh-what did. . ." the blond didn't know what he wanted to ask.

"I could tell you like my bro a lot, but I had to make sure," Rei kept smiling. "I can read your face like a book."

Edward blushed. The older teen walked up to the door, and transmuted the lock. The door opened, and there stood Roy, in shock and disbelief. Rei pat his brother on the back, and shoved him into the room, closing the door and transmuting the lock.

"Have fun you two! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!" the younger Mustang's laughter echoed through the hallway.

Roy and Edward just stared at each other for a long, long time.

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! Review! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	16. Thursday

**Hagane no Neko**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I own any of it's characters. I do own Rei though, so he is LITERALLY mine, HA-HA!

**Summary**: Edward jumps into a middle of a transmutation, and is transformed into a 'human cat'. Al is at Resembool, and Ed has to stay in hiding. Roy has to take him in. RoyEd

**Note**: Just so some of you know, Rei knows Earth based alchemy. . . Or is it plant? And about that alchemy he performed on the lock... Well, let's just say he knows some other alchemy as well, but not a whole lot.

**Transmutation Sixteen**

**Thursday: Not a Lie**

Rei stood outside the door, smiling to himself. He slowly walked away, and found a phone in the living room. He picked up the receiver, and started dialing the numbers.

**&&&&&&&&&**

Hughes sat in his home, in the living room, looking at one of his five thousand photo albums of Elicia. The phone rang.

"Helloo this is the Hughes' Residence, may I ask who's calling?" the man asked in a sing-song voice. After a few seconds, he smiled even wider. "Rei! How have you been? What's going on?" After a few more seconds, his smile turned into a smirk. "So it's true? AHAHAHA! I have some money to collect at the office!"

"Maes, are you gambling again!.?" Gracia called from the kitchen.

"No, Dear!" Hughes answered, and went back to the phone. "so, where are they now?"

**&&&&&&&&&&**

"I locked them up in the main bedroom," Rei said into the phone. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm willing to find out."

"Call back once you do, okay?" Hughes said proudly. Both males hung up, and snickered softly to themselves.

After Rei stopped snickering, he smiled sadly, and looked up the stairs.

**&&&&&&&&&**

"Uh. . . Hey," Roy said, still standing where Rei had left him. He scratched the back of his head.

"Don't _hey_ me. If you don't like me, just say it, I don't care." Ed looked away with a glare. The older man blinked, and smiled, walking over to the bed, sitting down close to the boy.

"Wh-what are you-!.?" he turned his head to look up at the man, who kissed him. Ed held back a smile, and practically melted under the touch of Roy.

_His warmth. . ._

Ed placed his hands upon the man's hair.

_His hair. . ._

The neko-boy realized that this kiss was better than all the other ones he had. This one was full of more. . . Love.

_His lips. . ._

After a few seconds, Roy broke the kiss and burst out laughing. Ed frowned.

"What was that all about!.?" the blond asked, probably hurt, and cheeks bright red.

"I-I'm sorry, but. . .!" The raven haired man couldn't speak anymore, because he continued to laugh.

"But what!.?"

"You're SO out-of-character! Even for a boy who's morphed with a cat!" Roy continued to laugh, and then he stopped. "I'm sorry, I don't think that made any sense, did it?" Edward shook his head. The older man smirked, and pinned him down onto the bed.

"Skipping the more humorous parts. . ." he leaned down to the neko-boy's HUMAN ear. ". . . Rei had said to me, this morning, that if I didn't tell you how I feel, you might be taken away from me-" Roy snapped. "-just like that. So let me tell you how I feel about you."

Ed tensed.

"You are just the most adorable little thing I have ever seen!" Roy squealed, sitting up, and going completely out-of-character.

"MUSTANG!" the younger alchemist growled, losing his patients. The Colonel chuckled, and got back to pinning Ed down.

"Just joking." he said, and then got close to Ed's human ear. "I know I've said this before, but I told you I was kidding. . ."

Ed blinked, and held back a sigh as he felt Roy's breath on the side of his face.

". . .you were the first to confess without joking, but. . ."

_Come on. Hurry up and get on with it, you sick bastard!_ Ed thought.

". . .I love you, Ed." the blond blinked.

"You're not joking this time, right?"

"No."

"What proof do you have?"

"I would do anything for your sake."

"Like. . .?" Edward wanted to laugh at the thought of Roy letting him chop him up into tiny pieces and serve him in a soup to the poor, telling them it's pork.

Roy glared when he saw a sign of humor in the boy's face.

"Do you really want me to spell it out for you, Ed?" he asked.

**&&&&&&&&&**

Rei sat at the door, nearly falling asleep at what was going on. He wanted them to hurry up and get to the good part.

**&&&&&&&&&**

Ed let out a small moan as Roy started to kiss his neck. The man smirked as the teen had done so, and started to head downwards.

That is, until the shirt Ed was wearing blocked his path. The blond chuckled, as the older man growled.

**&&&&&&&&&**

Rei looked up the hallway when he heard the doorbell. He blinked, wondering who would come to visit at this hour, which. . . Wasn't that late. Rei saw it was only five in the afternoon.

**&&&&&&&&&**

Roy cursed under his breath when he heard the doorbell, and Ed was ready to kill the person at the door.

The bedroom door opened, and Rei had on the same smile, but was also sweat dropping. There was a person behind him.

"Damn it, Hughes, why come NOW." Roy snarled.

"Well, my dear Roy," Hughes placed a hand on his friends shoulder with a grin. "I think we may have found a way to change your dear Ed back to a normal human."

"What?"

Then Hughes put his hands together, as the back round changed to yellow, and stars, hearts, and other shapes appeared behind him. He puckered his lips romantically.

"Then, when you and Ed have kids, they won't be part CAT!"

"HUGHES!"

_XD! I feel so special! So many reviews! I never knew that would be possible! (for me, anyway). I thought everyone would diss it XD! But, as you can see, I've gone this far, and I'm not going back! Remember, reviews is the fuel I run on! So, REVIEW! XD_


	17. Thursday PT 2

**Hagane no Neko**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I own any of it's characters. I do own Rei though, so he is LITERALLY mine, HA-HA!

**Summary**: Edward jumps into a middle of a transmutation, and is transformed into a 'human cat'. Al is at Resembool, and Ed has to stay in hiding. Roy has to take him in. RoyEd

**Note to Shi Rurouni of the Aphrodesiac: **-blink blink- I'm married? -rereads review- Oh! You're were talking to Hughes! Okay! XD Sorry 'bout that! XD

**Good News:** After I finish this fic (which, will be a while, heh) I will be doing a sequel! Thanks to a lucky reviewer who gave me the idea!

AND that over 90 percentof the special folder in my e-mail is filled with Hagane no Neko Reviews. . . YES! I keep my non-flame reviews! They all special! -evil laugh-

**Transmutation Seventeen**

**Thursday: Transformation or Transmutation?**

"Let's just get to the point, shall we?" Hughes put on a little grin, pushing up his glasses.

"Yes," Roy crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Let's sit down first," Rei smiled, and turned away. "I'll get us some coffee."

**&&&&&&&&**

And so, Rei, Roy, and Ed sat on the couch; Hughes wanted to stand so he could pace around like Sherlock Holmes.

"All right, how do we turn me back again?" Ed asked, his whiskers twitching.

"Well. . ." Hughes pushed up his glasses with his pinky, and cleared his throat. "we went through the dead guy's documents and research."

"Go on," Roy said after his friend paused.

"There is no way to turn Ed back, UNLESS-" the cheerful man quickly said, before any one could speak. "-unless you wait a certain period of time."

"How long?" the neko boy asked.

"Well, it depends on the person. It could take seconds, hours, days, weeks, months, even YEARS before the transmutation wears off and they're back to normal."

"YEARS!" Edward yelled. "I don't want to be stuck this way for YEARS!"

"It may take you a week or month, Ed," Rei restated. "don't worry about it so much.

"Yeah," Roy flung his arm over the blonde's shoulder. "besides, I like you better this way. You're cuter." A blush made it's way across Ed's face as he slapped Roy's arm away.

"Keep dreamin', Pal." he huffed.

"That's not how you acted several minutes ago," the older man put on a smirk, and remembered Hughes and Rei were there. "ah, shoot. You got anything else to say, Maes?"

"Oh, yeah! You missed out a lot in the office!" the friend added.

"A lot of what?"

"We have been betting on if you and Ed were getting together!" Hughes smiled proudly, as if this were a good thing. "the next bet is if you two are gonna-"

"OUT!" Roy snapped, wishing he had snapped literally. The cheerful man shrugged, and walked over to the door.

"Oh yeah!" he paused. "hey, Ed. Your brother called, and said he was going to come back a week early. He's going to be back tomorrow."

"But. . . Didn't he just come a few days ago? That took a lot off his day, why can't he come on Saturday?" Ed asked.

"He wouldn't tell me," the man grinned. "you can ask him your self." he waved and was about to walk out when he stopped again.

"Oh, one more thing,"

"WHAT." Roy asked, his deep voice filled with annoyance.

"Gracia told me to give you her regards! I forgot about that!" the dark haired man almost stepped out; he paused again.

"One more thing."

"HUGHES. . ."

"You and Edo-kun look so cu-"

"I SAID OUT!" Roy practically exploded.

"I'm going, I'm going." Hughes laughed, and walked out the door, closing it behind him. There was a loud 'Oh!' outside, and Hughes walked back in.

"NOW I remember what I was going to say!"

"Maes, if it's about that bet. . ."

"No, it's about Al."

"What about him? Is he coming back a week early for a reason?" Ed asked. He was afraid something bad had happened to his brother.

"Actually. . ." there was a long bit of silence, and Hughes put on that wacky grin of his. ". . .he told me why he was coming back, but he told me not to tell you! Sol long! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHA!" with that, the man left, his laughing could still be heard.

"So. . ." Rei cleared his throat. ". . .would anyone like something to eat?"

"Wait, Rei." Roy said, his eyes looking over at him. The younger brother twitched, and sweat dropped.

"Y-yeah?" he asked, wondering if he got in trouble.

"How exactly did Maes know about what was going on. . .?" there was a hint of pure EVIL in the older Mustang's voice.

"Oh! Um. . . I think we ran out of ingredients for a meal I thought up! I better go buy some!" Rei quickly ran out the door, and saw Hughes' car drive away. Roy was behind him. The younger brother gulped, and ran after the car.

"WAIT FOR ME, MAAAAEEESS!" he screamed, tears practically flying out of his eyes.

Roy and Ed sweat dropped.

"I'm gonna kill him when he gets home." the raven haired man said. He turned to the blond. "you up for a game of chess?" he smiled. Ed smirked.

"I'll kick you into the dirt, Old Man."

Roy's smile faded.

"What did you call me?"

"N-N-nothing!" Ed stuttered.

"That's good." the older man's smile returned again. "you should know, in Chess, I can have you on the ground screaming 'Mercy' in no time."

"You're on."

_Barely ANY shounen-ai in this chapter. . . I'll try to add more in the next chappy. Review, please!_


	18. Friday PT 1

**Hagane no Neko**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I own any of it's characters. I do own Rei though, so he is LITERALLY mine, HA-HA!

**Summary**: Edward jumps into a middle of a transmutation, and is transformed into a 'human cat'. Al is at Resembool, and Ed has to stay in hiding. Roy has to take him in. RoyEd

**Mistake in this chapter, but was glad I caught it before submitting:** There was this HUMONGOUS mistake in this chapter. I was talking about how Al was getting back on a train. . . Well, the reason why Rei was staying at Roy's house in the first place was the fact that the trains weren't working! So, I made Al come back on a different vehicle. I dunno. I just felt like telling you that.

**Special Thanx to Shi Rurouni of the Aphrodesiac for correcting me on what Ed SHOULD HAVE said in the last chappy.**

**I decided to be nice and submit TWO chapters today. That'll keep ya'll happy 'til I'm ready with the next chappies. -smile-**

**Transmutation Eighteen**

**Friday PT 1: Morning**

Ed yawned loudly, and scratched the back of his. . .hat. He, Roy, and Rei walked to the train station early, because that was where Al was going to be, and Armstrong took the liberty of driving him there.

Ed wore a disguise to keep from looking suspicious, a hat that people usually wore to go fishing, and his usual coat. No one could notice is whiskers, which was good, because not many people were at the train station at four o'clock in the morning.

There were reasons why Ed was tired, but we shan't not go there. Okay, okay. We go.

_Flashback_

_"Damn it!" Ed growled, pounding the table. "I can't believe I lost!"_

_"Don't worry, Full Neko! Do I still get my PRIZE?" Roy asked, with a big grin on his face._

_"Not on your life, Old Man."_

_"What?"_

_"You deaf? I said OLD MAN! I'm not scared of you anymore!"_

_Ed suddenly felt a force shove him onto the ground._

_"Not scared of me, huh?" Roy smirked, and shoved a kiss onto the teen. He managed to take off the boy's shirt, but after trying to get it un-snagged on his automail. The raven haired man grinned, and started to nibbled at Ed's neck._

_"What are you. . .doing?" the blond asked after a few gasps._

_"Your brother is coming back tomorrow. Might as well enjoy this night before we won't be able to." Roy answered nibbling lower._

_END FLASHBACK_

Ed was almost glad Rei had come back with groceries, before Roy had the chance to take off his boxers.

The blond sighed, and looked up at the sky. It was still dark, and there was a cool chill in the air. He wondered why he didn't bring a heavier jacket.

Ed felt a light weight on his shoulders, and saw someone had placed their jacket on him. He looked up, and saw Rei smiling at him.

"Wh-wha-?" but the older teen stopped him from talking.

"I don't really need it." he said. "and about yesterday. . . Sorry about that." he scratched the back of his head with a blush.

"No need to apologize," Ed said.

"Really, I should," Rei glanced over to Roy. "I think that's one reason why my brother seemed to be a bit ticked off yesterday. . ." the blond blinked. Well, Roy DID seem to be a bit mad. He thought it was just because of Hughes. . .

"NII-SAN! " cam a metallic yell. Edward looked up. He saw Al running towards him, being the happiest suit of armor he could be. Ed suddenly felt joy as well.

"AL!" he ran towards his brother.

"NII-SAN!"

"AL!"

"NIIIII-SAAAAN!"

"AAAAAAALLLLLLL!"

In the end, Al was hugging the life out of the poor neko-boy. The younger brother looked up, and saw Roy holding back a chuckle, and Rei waving.

"Nii-San, who's that?" the armor asked.

"Nice to meet you, Alphonse-Kun," the younger Mustang bowed, showing he had manners. "my name is Rei Mustang."

"Oh! So you're related to the Colonel?" Al 'blinked.'

"Um, yeah." then Rei pointed. "Edo-kun is. . . Suffocating. . ."

"Ah! Sorry, Nii-San!"

**&&&&&&&&&&**

"Nii-San!" Al squeaked when they got to the dorms. "wh-what happened to you?" Ed sighed.

"I thought you already knew," he answered, sitting on his bed that had been unslept in for nearly a week. "some dude accidentally transmuted me and a cat together. . ." the older Elric looked over to his brother, and saw him sparkling in delight.

"You're worse than Mustang. . ."

"Which one?"

"Both! Now go away! I wanna catch up on some sleep before the sun comes up!" Ed lay down on his bed, and a question struck his mind. "say, Al?"

"What?"

"Why did you come back a week early?"

"My dear brother. That. Is. A. Secret." (reminds me of Xellos from Slayers. . .)

**&&&&&&&&&&**

"Where are you going, Nii-San?" Rei asked, seeing the elder Mustang put on his jacket.

"To the office. Now that Full Neko is gone, it's back to doing paperwork for me," Roy sighed. There was a tad bit of silence.

"What about Ed?"

"We just have to wait and see if he'll turn back."

"No, I mean, now that he's not staying. . ."

Roy ignored the younger male, and walked out of the mansion.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ed groaned, and turned over in his sleep.

"Roy. . ." he mumbled. Al looked up from reading. It was kind of funny to see his older brother turn over in bed with cat features. But what really got the armor curious was what the heck Ed was dreaming about.

"Roy. . . Stop that. . . I'm ticklish there. . ."

Al scooted closer to the bed, still curious. He jumped when Ed let out a small moan. The suit of armor jumped back and sat in his original spot, not wanting to even KNOW what was going on.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

"How was your week, Taisa?" Riza asked, holding a small stack of papers in her arms.

"It was fine." Roy answered, sitting at his desk.

"Where's Fullmetal?" Fury glanced up. "I thought he was coming with you?"

"Full Neko?" the raven haired man smirked. "he can't come yet." Hughes jumped up from out of no where, and shoved a picture of his daughter into his friends face.

"See? Here' a picture from last night, when she was eating spaghetti! Doesn't she look cute?.!"

"Hughes. . ." Roy took out his gloves. "this is not something we have to discuss now. . ."

But the man wasn't listening. He was too busy flipping through all the pictures. Then he let out a gasp when one flew out of his grip, and to the side of the desk. Everything was silent for a moment, and the officers (excluding Riza and Roy) began to have worried looks on their faces.

Roy raised an eyebrow, and picked the photo up, took one look at it, and frowned. He slowly looked up to his scared subordinates, and stood up from his desk. He opened his mouth to speak.

"What is the meaning of. . ." he paused to turn the picture around, and show it to his officers. ". . .THIS?"

Hughes grabbed it, and started to stutter.

"W-well. . . I. . . uh. . .it wasn't. . . I mean. . . um. . ."

"Hughes. . ." Roy's eyebrow twitched. He lifted his hand to get ready to snap, when the other man fell to his knees, and hugged the Colonel's waist, begging and crying.

"Please oh please don't kill me! I'm your bestest friend! You CAN'T kill me! I love you, Roy! _As a friend I mean_, but JUST DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE!" he looked up with puppy dog eyes, tears freely falling. Roy glared down at him, and squinted his eyes. He sighed, and frowned.

"Give me the picture so I can burn it. . ."

"Yes, Sir. . ." Hughes squeaked, and handed his friend the photo. Roy snapped his fingers, and the thing went up in flames. He sat at his desk once more.

"One of these days, I'll. . ." his face was completely red.

"But really!" Hughes yelled after a few minutes. "that was such a CUTE picture! Not as cute as my Elycia, but still! You two should sleep cuddled up like that more oft-"

"DON'T YOU HAVE WORK TO DO ELSEWHERE, HUGHES?" Roy snapped, and in a flash of light, his friend went DASHING out of the office, letting out a long, scared squeal.

_Okay. I'm done wit that chapter! Yes, I'm trying to make them longer, but that's just impossible for me XD I'll keep working on it, though._

_Roy: You better. . ._

_Me: Huh? You say something?_

_Roy: No. What did you think I said?_

_Me: -shrug- I dunno._

_Roy: Idiot._

_Ed: -waves to readers- Anyway, if you want this stupid, little lady to update, you should review! And we'll give you lots of shounen-ai goodness!_

_Roy: Is that you, Ed? -backs away-_

_Ed: No. I'm just a robot. The real Ed couldn't come 'cause he hates you._

_Me: But, I thought he was still napping in the dorms?_

_Ed: Oh, right. Gotta go! -explodes and zillions of little machine parts fly everywhere-_


	19. Friday PT 2

**Hagane no Neko**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I own any of it's characters. I do own Rei though, so he is LITERALLY mine, HA-HA!

**Summary**: Edward jumps into a middle of a transmutation, and is transformed into a 'human cat'. Al is at Resembool, and Ed has to stay in hiding. Roy has to take him in. RoyEd

**Written in memory of my missing brain, who apparently died twelve years ago, when I was only 1. You'll understand why this chapter is dedicated to my brain. XD**

**Transmutation Eighteen**

**Friday PT 2: Afternoon**

Ed yawned loudly, as he sat at his desk, reading a book on alchemy he had read dozens of times before. He never knew it was possible to be THIS bored, but he guessed so, because now he was partly cat, and he couldn't go outside, or it would draw attention.

The teen sighed, and continued to read his book. Al was out getting some food, so he was alone. He decided it was safe to think about a certain Colonel.

Even though it was just a shout out the day before, Ed started to realize that he really, really did love him. A lot. Almost as much as he loved Al.

And the neko boy was starting to miss him. When he changed back, he would run into the office, force a kiss onto the man, and make out, not caring if his subordinates even were there.

Ed smiled at the daydream, not noticing Al had walked in. The blond didn't even notice himself doodling a small picture of a chibi Roy on another piece of paper, with hearts and the initials RM around it.

"What's that, Nii-San?" Al asked, looking over the older boy's shoulder. Ed gasped, and quickly covered it up.

"No-nothing!" he yelled, blushing a bit.

"Was that the Colonel?" Al's 'eyes' closed mischievously, ready to start teasing.

"So what if it is?" Ed said, knowing that even if he tried to say no, his little brother would laugh.

"You're not denying it?" the armor asked, almost upset.

"No, I'm not. You got a problem with that?" the blond squinted his eyes.

"Erm, not really. . ." Alphonse took out a tray. "here's some food, Nii-San."

"Thanks."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Roy yawned loudly. He should have stayed home. But then everyone would know he was skipping work because they all knew that Al had come back. Curse Hughes. Always ruining his schemes. . .

For all he knew, Roy could have been chasing giggling women in very high miniskirts around East City right now if they hadn't known Al had come back. But then, he would feel guilty. Feel guilty for some kind of reason. . .

The Colonel scratched his head when he got to a paper that talked complete gibberish. All he understood were 'alchemy', 'missions,' and a word that resembled coffee. . .

Either that, or he couldn't understand it because he had too much on his mind at the time.

Now he knew why! He would feel guilty about chasing the giggling women in very high miniskirts because they might have boyfriends, and he's had enough time taking care of the soldiers in the military, and he didn't feel like flaming a dude in green tights with a pitchfork.

Where the hell did that thought come from?

Roy groaned, and rubbed his temples. He did not have any coffee all day, because stupid Rei had to go and forget it the night before.

Either that, or the mischievous little brat hid it somewhere so he could suffer at work. . . Damn him! Roy was gonna fry him when he got home. . . Then chop him up into little pieces with a spoon and shove him into Havoc's paperwork and say Black Hayate did it. Wait. None of that made any sense. Aw, God, the result of stress and fatigue.

Then another thought struck his mind. He realized something had been bugging him.

He could be upset about chasing the giggling Vikings in pink tutus around Xing because. . .

Wait. What was he thinking about again?

"Hawkeye. . ."

"Yes, Sir?"

"I need coffee. And lots of it. . ."

"Yes, Sir."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Al. . . I'm bored. . ." Ed groaned.

"Oh, I know!" Al reached into a small bag and took out a rubber mouse. "the Colonel told me to give this to you, because he saw you had enjoyed playing with it."

The blond twitched. The damn bastard. . . When he changed back, he was so gonna sock it to 'im. . .

**&&&&&&&&&&**

The coffee didn't work. Roy's mind was scrambled. He couldn't think straight. He had a headache, everything was blurry, he seemed to have trouble breathing, and it was getting stuffy.

Roy didn't want to do paperwork, he finished the job less and less, which was not really normal.

The Colonel couldn't take it anymore, and had a blackout, passing out on his desk.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

"Hello. This is Alphonse Elric, May I ask who is calling?" Al said into the receiver of the phone. He 'blinked.' "is he okay? All right, I'll have Ed visit. Good bye." he hung up.

"Who was that, Al?" Ed asked, looking through an automail magazine, which took away all his boredom.

"The Colonel seems to be sick," the younger Elric answered. "he has a fever."

"Is that so?" Ed said, turning through the page. He paused. "huh?" Al sighed.

"I said, the Colonel has a fever. Mr. Rei called, and asked for you to visit."

"But. . . I can't go out like _this_. My jacket and coat being washed!" Ed groaned. There was a long silence.

"Say, Nii-San, I have an idea."

"Don't even think about it. . ."

Few minutes later. . .

"Damn it, Al, how do you talk me into these things?" Ed cried. The neko boy was inside the younger Elric's armor.

"Just be quiet, Nii-San. Maybe no one will notice."

"You better be right. . ."

"SHHHH!"

Few more minutes later. . .

"We're here, Nii-San!" but before Al could finish, the elder Elric jumped out of the armor, and raced into the house. The armor blinked.

"Good day, Edo-Kun," Rei greeted at the door.

"Hey, Rei, where's Roy?" Ed asked, looking around,

"Sleeping in his room. You should be quiet, though. He's very sick."

"How can the Colonel be sick? I didn't know that was possible!" Ed said, as if he was surprised.

"My brother's human, as well, Ed." Rei answered, shaking his head sadly. "most of the time, I don't know _what_ he is. . ."

After getting into Roy's room, Ed saw the man sleeping, peacefully, but his was kind of pale. It struck the neko boy in the heart to see him like this, even though it was just a little fever. What got him like this, who knows? It could be an eight wonder of the world.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while," Rei said with a softly strange tone in his voice, and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Ed sat by the Colonel's bed, and decided it was safe to talk to him, since he was sleeping. The blond always wanted to talk to him about what had been bugging him on his mind.

"You know. . ." Ed began. ". . .things have changed this past week." he paused to sigh. "I always thought of you as an arrogant bastard with nothing on his mind except women, miniskirts, and promotions.

"I don't know why, but I don't think that anymore. It's one thing that had been bugging me. . ." the neko boy looked down at the bed sheets. "and yesterday. . . I didn't yell _that_ on purpose when your brother was _talking_ to me. It came out on it's own. And what happened after that, between you and me, and what _almost_ happened, it's really getting on my nerves that it's one thing that hadn't left my mind all day.

"Maybe what I said was true? What could I do if it was? Would it be right or wrong? To feel that way for someone I had hated for three years. I just can't get it off my mind.

"If you're awake and listening, Roy, my God I'll scream if you heard all that. If you didn't, then, I'm grateful." Ed took the sleeping man's hand into his own, and brought it up to his face. He kissed it softly, and smiled to himself.

"You know what? Just now. . . I realized I already know all those answers. Roy, I love you. I'm grateful for that. I don't regret anything that's happened."

Ed then frowned.

"But. . . If I change back. . . Will it be the same? Will you still love me like you said?" the blond heard a soft chuckle, and felt himself pulled onto the bed. Roy put his hand behind the younger male's head, and pulled it closer, to where their foreheads were touching.

"Silly Neko," the man said. "even if you were a puddle of crap, I'd still love you."

Ed blushed. "You heard me?"

"Every single word."

"For some reason. . .I'm glad."

Then, they both fell asleep, right there.

HAHAHA! You should be glad I decided to be nice and submit, not just one, but TWO chapters! All for just one low monthly price! Okay, no one's paying me, lol. Review!.


	20. Friday PT 3

**Hagane no Neko**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I own any of it's characters. I do own Rei though, so he is LITERALLY mine, HA-HA!

**Summary**: Edward jumps into a middle of a transmutation, and is transformed into a 'human cat'. Al is at Resembool, and Ed has to stay in hiding. Roy has to take him in. RoyEd

I WANT to make this a lime, but, as you can see, that would be impossible if you were in my shoes XD And as for the sequel, I CAN'T make it rated M, because. . . Well, you'll find out soon. -smile-

**Transmutation Twenty**

**Friday PT 2: Night**

"Don't they look so cute together?" Hughes asked, taking a peak into the bedroom, where Roy and Ed currently slept. "I wish I brought my camera!" Rei just sighed, and walked downstairs.

"Hm? What's wrong?" the older man asked.

"Nothing." the younger Mustang answered, walking into the kitchen. Hughes followed him.

"You're jealous! Aren't you?.!"

"N-no!" Rei blushed.

"You ARE!" the happy man had on a grin. "of who?"

"you've been reading too much incest fics, you know that?" Rei crossed his arms and snorted. He started to raid the fridge.

"C'mon, Rei-Kun!" Hughes whined. "you can trust me!"

"Can I?" the younger male glanced up, with an evil tint of. . . Evilness in his eyes.

"N-N-never mind! I better go and. . .uh. . . Help Al with his armor!" with that, the man raced out of the room.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Edward opened his eyes, smiled, and snuggled closer Roy. He took in the man's scent, and snuggled a little more closer.

Roy woke up at this, smirked, and pulled the neko boy closer. Edward blinked, and wrapped his arms around the older man. The two lay like that for a while, until Roy broke the silence.

"So. . . Are you regretting anything that has happened this past week?" he asked.

"I told you," Ed answered, closing his eyes. "I don't regret anything."

"That's good." Roy placed his chin on the teen's head.

Then, they fell asleep for the night, still in each other's arms.

Rei stood behind the door, watching them, with a slight frown. He felt sad, yet happy at the same time. The young Mustang then smiled to himself, feeling as if it was along with his brother and the neko boy, and walked away, shutting off the lights in the hallway.

All-in-all, he was mostly happy.

_I know! It's short! But, to pay for the longness, I shall post another chapter! Review while your at it! Okay?_


	21. Last Saturday

**Hagane no Neko**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I own any of it's characters. I do own Rei though, so he is LITERALLY mine, HA-HA!

**Summary**: Edward jumps into a middle of a transmutation, and is transformed into a 'human cat'. Al is at Resembool, and Ed has to stay in hiding. Roy has to take him in. RoyEd

**Transmutation Twenty-One**

**Saturday: What? You WANT a title?**

Roy awoke the next morning, and covered his eyes from the bright light that was entering from the window. He groaned, and turned over, or at least tried to, but found something holding him.

He looked over, and saw Ed, in a peaceful sleep, smiling.

But. . . There was something different about him. . .

Roy's jaw dropped, and then he had an idea. He leaned close to Ed's ear.

"Hey, Chibi-Chan. . . Time to wake up. . ." Ed's eyes forced open.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY LITTLE RUNT THAT WOULD mmph," he was cut off when Roy placed his lips over his.

They stayed that way for a while, and then broke apart. Roy smiled at the younger male, and placed his hand over Ed's head.

"Silly Neko."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"See? I still love you."

Edward blinked, and noticed something was missing. . . Something that he had been a part of for the past week. He suddenly became overjoyed, and jumped onto the Colonel, hugging him.

* * *

_XD -dodges flying food and gets beaten up by an angry mob-_

_YES! That's the end! Review!_

_Don't worry! There's a sequel! Wait for it!_

_Hey! I can't write if you people are busy beating the living crap out of me! XD -angry mob stops and walk away-_

_There. That's better._

**_Edit: (August 4, 2012) Wow! Okay, so it's been what, six years since I've written and completed this fic? And you guys are still reading it! The only question in my mind is "WHY" but whatever, haha, I'm really glad you guys enjoy/still enjoy reading this fic, as much as I had writing it. If I could, I'd edit this so the writing would be better, but as I'm unfortunately not exactly IN the fandom anymore, I'll just let it sit. _**

**_Still, wow, okay, thank you guys very much! You are all awesome, and I appreciate you taking the time to read this piece of (fail) writing I did when I was thirteen._**


	22. Hagane no Neko Quiz!

**Hagane no Neko**

**Author's Note**

I have important news! I just made a quiz on quizilla . com called "How Much Do You Know About Hagane no Neko?" Yes, it's a quiz on the story. I've only completed part one so far, but you still have to go and take it! Go! Now! Do it! Oh, and just to let you know, you cannot look at the chapters for the answers. It's not open book. -evil laugh- And there's a grade too. You get either an A, B, C, or F. I skipped D because I don't have any answers for it.

So go now! And tell me what grade you get in a review! XD

**End Author's Note**


End file.
